Lady Ghost
by LadyArika
Summary: First attempt at this so don't kill me. Raoul's hidden twin sister is sent to the Opera house as a favor to Christine and has a run in with Erik. They soon find they have more in common than they thought, but will it bring them together or pull them apart
1. Chapter 1

Coming out of the north wing Natalia De Chagny ran into one of the servants moving furniture around cleaning. "Colover what is going on here?" She yelled at them all although she called the butler by name.

"Your brother is bringing his wife home today." The butler said afraid of the viscount's twin sister.

"I thought they decided to stay at the sea shore." She said now worried about facing her brother's young wife.

"Plans changed. Business must be run from the estate." Colover told her.

"While they are cleaning move all of Raoul's things to the south wing that over looks the gardens. I want them to be able to avoid my presence." She told them. "It has a prettier view anyways."

"I agree." Colover said thinking how the north wing Natalia made her home in over looked a dark forest. Her entire area reminded all the servants of a tomb, none but Lira would spend extensive amounts of time in Natalia's presence. He remembered when the young girl was full of life and loved the world. Now she hid herself away. He watched her storm back into her library not doubt to spend more hours pouring over her books and writing.

Raoul was ecstatic to bring Christine home to the Chagny estate. There he could show her the grander of her new life and erase the memories of the opera house. When the carriage pulled up Raoul jumped out and turned to help Christine out.

"Welcome to your castle little lotte." Raoul said lifting her out and turning her to show the grand house.

"Raoul it's beautiful. Our home. Just you and me." Christine said smiling.

Raoul winced Christine had never met Natalia, and on the whirlwind courtship he had never mentioned his twin sister. "Not all alone. There are the servants and Natalia." Raoul said starting to lead her into the manor.

"Who's Natalia?" Christine asked shutting out the grand hall they entered.

"My twin sister that lives here."

"You never told me about her." Christine said a little hurt.

"I'm afraid I have hid myself so well even my brother forgets about me." Natalia said then started to walk down the staircase to the couple. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Natalia Arana De Chagny."

Christine smiled looking at her and taking in her sister in law. Natalia was dressed head to toe in black. She wore riding pants, riding boots, a long sleeved dress shirt with a velvet vest and a black scarf wrapped around her head to cover the right half of her face. Also in her hand were black riding gloves. "A pleasure to meet you viscountess Chagny." Christine nodded.

"No titles ever. I am Natalia or Talia if you prefer like my brothers do." She then turned to Raoul. "Your things have been moved to the south wing. It is more suitable for you and Christine, and you can then both avoid the north wing." She hugged him quickly. "Congratulations, and welcome home brother." She pulled back. "Alexander and I are going riding. I will be home later, but taking dinner in my chambers so as to not disturb you and Christine." Then before Raoul could say a word, she was gone.

"Avoid her why?" Christine asked.

"My sister does not like the company of people and fears hurting you with her temper."

"Why?"

"There was an accident. I do not wish to talk about it. Just stay out of the north wing unless she invites you." Raoul said taking Christine's hand and starting to walk towards the south wing.

"Also who is Alexander?" Christine asked wondering if he was more unnamed family.

"My sister's horse. The one thing she never loses her temper with."

Damage, there was so much damage. Not that he had not done a lot himself, but the mob had made it worse. Music thrown to the ground, candelabras knocked over, and furniture over turned. Nothing seemed to be untouched. They had not just hunted for him but anything valuable they could sell. This because of one foolish stunt that he knew in his heart would not work.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself." A voice said.

He turned and groaned. "Go away Daroga. Let me die in peace."

"No Erik, I refuse to let you be here alone, and I'm sure your not dying."

Erik wanted to yell at Daroga tell him he was right but all that came was. "Is she happy with him?"

"Yes. You did the right thing friend."

"For once." He mumbled.

"You paid a high price to learn a lesson about love." Nadir told him.

"What! If you love, it set it free and if it returns, it is truly yours. Well she wasn't she's Raoul's." Erik spat.

Nadir tried to remain calm. "Yes in a way, but more importantly none of us can choose when or where we will love."


	2. Chapter 2

Lira stood in the library window watching Talia ride. The horse responded expertly to her commands not showing any hesitation to take a jump or a sharp corner. When they took the last jump on the course Talia had built, she leaned forward and patted the horse on the neck.

"Good job." Talia told him and watched as he turned his ears to face her voice. She then had him walk to cool down before his return to the stables.

Christine watched Talia from one of the decks in the garden and was so interested in the horse and rider she did not notice Raoul coming up behind her.

"Something troubling you?" He asked.

Christine jumped in surprise of his voice. "You scared me." She lectured.

"Sorry my dear."

"Nothing is troubling me I was just watching your sister ride and admiring her skill."

"Trivan, the stable master, could get you a horse and I could teach you." He suggested.

"That would be nice then your sister and I could have something to do together to pass the time."

"Don't hope too much for her agreement to ride together as I told you she prefers to be left alone."

"But that can't be good for her."

"Good or not, it's better for you if you do so." Raoul offered his arm. "Come let's go to supper."

Christine took it but as they walked, she glanced back at Talia. There eyes met and a cold shiver ran up Christine's spine as if she knew that look before.

Christine awoke to find herself alone in bed. She wondered what woke her then placed the quiet knocking at the door. "Come in."

A young maid entered and smiled. "Good day milady, I'm Marie and I've been given the honor of being your personnel maid and guide." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you. May I ask where Raoul is?"

"The viscount had to go to Paris on business early this morning. He will be back by supper time."

"What about Talia?" Christine could see the sudden wince at the mention of the name.

"The viscountess has also gone to Paris to see a friend. I do not know when she'll return." Marie told her. "Why an interest in her?"

"I would like to get to know my husband's twin."

"My advice is stay clear of her. She has a temper unmatched by anyone."

Christine tried not to laugh. Nothing could be worse than the Phantom of the Opera's temper.

Marie helped Christine dress and do her hair and to breakfast.

"Now where would you like to go? We've seen the library, what about the greenhouse then the grand hall. I can show you anything."

Christine thought then remembered hearing mention of another library in the north wing. One with books and music collected by Talia. "I would like to see the other library, Natalia's."

Marie grew paled and then shook. "Please Madame not there. Viscountess Chagny would have me fired and flung to the streets. No please not there it isn't safe."

"Please I wish to see it. I will make sure nothing will happen to you."

Marie sighed. "This way Madame."

The entered through the two large double doors and were met by a dark hall. Christine gasped at the sight. She noticed that while paintings of the other Chagny are hung all over none were of Talia. All paintings of the viscountess were in this hall. All were beautiful except the face, each one the right side of the face was torn out of the canvas.

"May we go now Madame?" Marie pleaded in a whisper scared that even with Talia out of the house she would hear them.

"Where is the library?" Christine asked.

Marie pointed to the door on the right. Christine quietly entered with Marie on her heels.

The library was huge, but dark. Heavy curtains kept the sun out the only light was from candles. Books filled the shelves and were piled on desks and the floor. Near the fireplace a large piano covered completely in dust. Again Christine thought of the Phantom.

The door slammed which brought Christine out of her trance and made Marie jump in fright. They turned to find a woman near Christine's height with dark black hair.

"Marie you know better than to be in here." The woman warned.

"Yes Lira."

Christine looked at the woman who could have been a young Madame Giry.

Lira then looked at Christine. "You may be the viscount's wife, but you do not belong in here. I suggest you leave before Talia returns."

"I just wanted to see."

"You wanted to see. Well you've seen now go before she gets back."

Christine and Marie hurried into the hall with Lira right behind them. She then ushered them towards the door. As Lira reached for the handle the door flew in.

Talia's eyes went wide the narrowed in anger. "Your questions about me to the servants are not enough you must invade my sanctuary too." She said glaring at Christine.

Christine could feel fear take over. Talia was four inches taller then her, and dressed like a man with another scarf covering half her face she was more intimidating the any woman she had ever met. "I'm sorry I only wished to get to know you."

"By invading my privacy. I do not sneak around your chambers to get to know you."

"How am I to know you if you hide all the time." Christine said her voice raised to match Talia's.

A slight smile crossed her face. _So the girl has a backbone._ Talia turned and looked at Lira who was pleading with her eyes for Talia to control her temper. "I was told you wanted to learn how to ride. Is that true?"

"Yes. Raoul promised to teach me." Christine said trying to read what Talia was thinking.

"He'll teach you, enough to be a trophy on horseback, enough that you can ride but never at a level to keep up with him or his friends. I would teach you to ride so no challenge on a horse will fear you."

Christine was shocked. Raoul loved her and treated her as an equal that wouldn't seem like him. She had though been told a woman who rides like a man was not feminine and was often the brunt of jokes in society. But she would be treated like that already and it would be good to have Talia on her side at formal functions. "I would like that."

"Alright then. Lira have Trivan ready Alexander, and Patra, no side saddles. I want her to be in charge of the horse not at its mercy. Marie, Christine follow me."

Marie nervously fell in step behind Christine and followed Talia as Lira left the hall to go to the stables. The soon entered another room off the hall.

Like the library it was kept dark. A large canopy bed sat in the middle flanked by a table and lamp on each side. In front of the fireplace was a long couch again flanked by lamps. In a corner nearest a window a chasse lounge sat with a large candelabra next to it. Scattered along the walls was a dresser, armoire, and a beautiful vanity. All was spotlessly clean, probably the maids work, but the vanity years of dust covered the mirror and table. The mirror was so covered you could not see a reflection. Once more Christine thought of the Phantom in his darkness.

_What is Erik doing? Is he well? Did I do the right thing? _Christine straightened she had to put these thoughts out of her head.

"Here." Talia said holding a pair of riding pants and boots.

Christine blinked coming out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked not sure what Talia meant for her to do.

"Put these on instead of the skirt and dress heals." Talia said and shoved the items at Marie. "Help her." She then walked away in disgust. She was already regretting doing this. But maybe if she could get Christine to ride she could keep her to busy to snoop around the North wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewers. I'm really enjoying this.

PhantomLover05- Hopefully as the story continues it will reveal more of why Talia is the way she is. I don't want to give it away just now but I promise she's not all bad.

LunarLitLover- I'm glad you liked the last chapter you should enjoy the next two even more.

Ms. Lippy- I'm happy you chose mine to read.

To everyone else read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Erik sat at his organ and started to play. After a few seconds he found himself playing Point of No Return and then slammed the keys down. "Damn you Christine."

He got up and paced the room. It seemed like anything he did reminded him of her. As he walked past on of his shelves cluttered with objects he glanced at a bottle and stopped. The bottle contained the same poison that had almost killed him in Persia.

"Erik!" Nadir yelled to advise him of his return.

Erik looked to the lake and the bottle fading back into a memory.

The lake was covered in candlelight giving a shimmering glow to cavern. A man dressed in black, and wearing a long black cape stood next to the lake holding out his hand stood before her. It seemed welcoming and she could trust him.

A loud crash woke Natalia up from her dream. She rolled over and looked at the door that led to the hall and this time heard a loud thump. Tossing the blanket off her she got out and put her robe on. As she walked out she wrapped a scarf over her face. She opened the door, walked quickly across the hall, and opened the doors to her library.

A dozen servants and Christine were in the dark room some pulling down the drapes while others were cleaning the wood. Christine turned and looked at her smiling.

"Good your up I wanted your opinion on new drape colors for your room, and then to talk about moving a lot of these books out into the main library so everyone can enjoy them." Christine said smiling.

"I did not go to bed until almost dawn because I was writing most of the night. You woke me up with this noise." Talia said glaring at them as they let bright sunlight into the room.

"I'm sorry. We'll try to be quiet."

"No! You won't try to be anything. I don't want new drapes, I don't want this place cleaned spotlessly. And most importantly I don't want my books moved out into the main library. These are mine! I have collected them since I was a child. The music is also mine I bought it for my own pleasure. I will not have it taken away so that I have to face the rest of the household to get it." Talia yelled at them all.

"I was just trying brighten this place up." Christine said trying to defend herself.

"I don't want it bright. I don't want it clean." Talia yelled ripping one a cleaning cloth from a maid's hands. "I want my drapes back up and all of you the hell out of here."

"Raoul said I could do what ever I thought was best." Christine tried to argue back.

"Well I live here the same as Raoul, and hopefully once Phillip returns from Austria you and Raoul will be returning to the seashore, or he will teach you that you have no right to change my things." Talia said trying to get Christine to take the point and get out.

"Fine. We'll leave you alone." Christine said and signaled to the servants to stop.

"Put my drapes back before you leave. I hate this room being this light." Talia told the servants.

The servants started to return the drapes to their place. Talia then turned and walked back into the hall where she met Lira.

"I just found out and was on my way to see you." Lira told him.

"I know." Talia said knowing that Lira had gone to spend the evening with her mother and no doubt had stayed because of the rainstorm. "I'm not mad at you. If she would have just asked before she started it wouldn't have bothered me as much."

"I'll make sure that its all returned back to normal." Lira said walking away.

With her sanctuary back to normal Talia was hunched over her desk writing when a knock came at the door. "Enter." Talia called angry that she was being interrupted, but she silently hoped that it was Phillip coming home.

Lira came in looking down. "I was told to tell you that supper is ready in the main dinning hall."

"I'm not hungry." Talia told him.

Raoul entered the room after her. "You need to eat." He told her.

"I'm not hungry. I'll find something when I get hungry." Talia said looking up from her papers at him.

"I would like it if you came out and had dinner with Christine and me." Raoul told her.

"No, I will not interrupt your life. Just go have your dinner."

"Please come." Raoul asked.

"No. I'll eat later now leave me." Talia said raising her voice in disgust with her brother.

Raoul turned and left the room. Lira just moved over to the find a book, sat down, and then curled up with the book to let Talia write in peace.

"Where are you going?" Natalia asked as Raoul exited the house and walked to the waiting carriage.

"England, London to be precise."

"And your not taking Christine?" She asked almost desperate. She missed her privacy. To be left alone and not have people intruding to announce dinner or ask for her opinion on drapes.

"She would find it boring." Raoul got into the carriage. "It is just a business trip."

"She could look around London."

"Are you offering to go with her to watch over her?"

"No, I'm not a babysitter."

"I don't want her left alone."

"Take the maid then."

"She is staying."

Talia turned around and stormed into the house. Upon entering she threw the double doors in causing a loud crash. She glared at the servants daring one to say a word. Lira stood next to Christine and immediately looked disappointed. Talia's temper had seemed to be doing better. Teaching Christine to ride had brought on patients.

Talia then stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Christine said trying to apologize for the other day.

Talia then fled to her rooms shutting herself into her dark wing.

The morning sun rose and Talia was awaken by a soft knock at the door. She rolled over and looked at it challenging the person to enter uninvited. "Come in." She said finally as she wrapped a scarf around her face.

The door opened and Christine walked in closing it quickly behind her. She walked to the bed. "I know you do not like being disturbed but I wish to ask a favor."

"What?"

"When I left the theater I never was able to get some thing. I'm scared to go back so I thought maybe you could find a way to get them?"

"What do you want me to get?"  
"In the chapel there is a picture of my father, and in my dressing room is a small jewelry box that contains some jewelry left to me by my mother."

"This is in the opera de popular?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Talia said getting out of bed and going to the armoire.

Christine watched with regret already clouding her heart. Talia dressed in the same riding outfit she wore on the first day she met Christine. She then put on a black cape with a hood. In habit she checked to make sure the scarf was in place.

"Don't tell Raoul I did this. I will say I went to visit Anna and you friend Meg saw me and gave them to me."

"All right, but I must warn you."

"That the Phantom of the Opera might get me. I doubt it, and if he did he would find me too much to handle. I have no fear of him."

Christine wanted to laugh at her foolishness, but then again be that brave. She watched as Talia left looking much like a female version of the old knights.

Talia rode to the stable at the back of the opera house and secured Alexander in one of the stalls. She then slipped into the opera house. Amazed at the place, even though badly burnt, she began to explore. She saw no reason to rush to return to Christine's company.

She walked out onto the stage and wished she could have been the lead, performing for hundreds of people. But no, an alto female was never the lead in an opera, only sopranos. So you were doomed to listening to high pitched screeching of those who thought they had the range to be a primma donna.

She pulled the hood down but left the scarf on

"Lay down you sweet and weary head

Night has fallen

You've come to journeys end

Sleep now

Dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep

What are these tears upon your face

Soon you will see

All of you fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

Your only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon

Why do the white gulls call

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships will come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arm

Just sleeping

What can you see on the horizon

Why do the white gulls call

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the west."

Talia finished and took a bow. She then thought she had better get the things and return before Christine worried and sent someone after her. She started down a hall and not noticing her cape caught on something. She turned and pulled quickly finding herself falling into darkness.

* * *

The song is Into the West and is in the movie Lord of the Rings Return of the King. I like the song and couldn't think of anything Phantomish for her to sing so poof its here.

Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully I can keep posts up. I'll warn you I'm in college, and have a three month old baby horse, his mother, a collie, and a very pushy twenty pound cat so I get busy and lose track of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik returned from Nadir's place and out of a change he took a passage that bypassed the lake. As he walked he saw the crumpled fabric of a cape lying on the stone floor.

"So one of the looters took it and got lost and decided to drop it." He said and reached down to pick it up. Pulling he felt weight and then looked more closely.

Even with the mask a person could have seen his eyes widen with surprise as he looked at a woman dressed in black. He knelt down next to her and looked at her. "I will no doubt regret this." He moved to pick her up. Once she was in his arms he carried her to his home.

He walked in and glanced around. He had no idea were to put her. She certainly would not do well to wake up in the coffin he slept in. Shaking his head he walked into the room he had made for Christine. He laid her down gently and pulled the covers up. When he looked at her face he was surprised again.

The right side of her face was scarred, the entire cheek and part of her neck was one twisted and mangled scar. "You poor girl." He whispered. "You were no doubt beautiful once, any man would look at you and dream." He said and then left.

"So our lady vampire has left. I wonder when miss Christine will again try to explore her chambers?" One of the cooks commented.

"I will be happy if she never returns. Yelling all the time, hiding away, she's not right in the head." A maid replied

"Be careful if Count Philip heard you speak of her that way you would be fired immediately." Colover

"It would almost be worth it to tell that woman off. You all heard her yelling and poor Miss Christine. That poor girl's been through enough and Lady Vampire has to make it worse." The maid snapped back.

"Maybe she could live with the Phantom of the Opera?" another maid commented.

"Even he would be afraid of her. Have you ever seen what she hides with that scarf?" The maid asked.

"You've seen her without the scarf?" A young kitchen servant said immediately interested.

"Yes." She said and paused. "They could be a matched pair."

"How would you know have you seen the Phantom without the mask?" Colover asked.

"No, but my cousin's mistress did and she gave my cousin a good description and I say they were a match made in Hell."

One young girl quickly crossed herself.

"Her right cheek is twisted and mangled as if it was inside out. Her neck the skin is so thin it might as well not be there. You can see the veins in it. And her hair is no doubt a wig as the mutilation goes all the way up her face." She explained drawing her hand up her cheek and temple.

Christine who had walked into the kitchen to check on things started going pale at the conversation.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Now get to your work and stop this gossip." Colover told them.


	5. Chapter 5

I thank youall for the reviews. I should have stated this earlier I don't own the Phantom of the Opera except in copy of the book, cd's, and movie. Also my story takes ideas from Gaston Leroux's, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and my own brian.

* * *

Erik sat staring at the fireplace, he dared not play. He did not want to disturb his unknown guest. He found himself surprised by his thoughts and consideration towards her. He didn't even know who she was.

The fine cloth her clothes were made of distinguished her as a woman of money. Her hands though shown strength, and as did the feel of her legs when he carried her. She certainly did not lay around doing nothing.

"Lira?"

He turned and looked at the room in surprise. She must have thought she was home. He checked his mask, picked up a candelabra, and entered the room.

Talia looked at the man wearing a white mask who came towards her and realized she did not have her scarf on. Quickly she covered her face with her hand and turned the right side away. "Leave me."

"You would die if I had just left you." He told her.

"Ah, the servants would cheer, my brothers free, and the world rid of a monster if you did. Some may even offer a reward for my death." She said sarcasm tainting her worlds but still with some truth.

"We are alike then." He said and sat in a chair that faced the bed.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Under the opera house. Seven, almost eight cellars under."

He could see her somewhat smile. "So you are the famous Phantom of the Opera."

"I prefer Opera Ghost." He sneered.

"I will grant you that then, if you give me back my scarf."

"There was no scarf with you when I found you."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"All right then."

Erik got up and left. He walked over to an old dresser and opening a drawer he searched through it. He found no problem looking at her face without fear or disgust but it obviously caused her discomfort. He found what he was looking for, closed the drawer, and returned to the room.

Talia looked at him a little shocked when he held out a deep red silk scarf. "You didn't have to."

"Take it."

She wondered if even he found her face so horrid he could not look upon it. She didn't blame him though it was gruesome. "Thank you." She said taking it. She then wrapped it in her usual way.

"Why were you in the opera house?"

"To escape my sister in law. I have had neither peace nor privacy since she came to my home three months ago. She wishes to turn my chambers upside down, removing what is mine to make something more presentable. No doubt she is in there now cleaning, and moving my private library into the main one for the entire house to enjoy.

"My brother was foolish, he never should have brought her to the Chagny manor. They should have stayed at the seashore. Far away from the Phantom they are both scared of." With the final sentence she stopped and looked at him. She could see his anger and she knew her own temper had painted her into the proverbial corner. She was in his lair at his mercy and even though she told Christine she was not afraid she was now. "I'm sorry." She mumbled truly ashamed.

"Did they send you here to see if I was still alive?"

"No, Christine asked me to get two things for her. The picture of her father and her jewelry box. I was tired of her company and was exploring the stage and halls when I fell through one of your traps." She said and pulled herself up higher in the bed. "So it's your fault I'm down here and its your fault I'm still alive."

He got up and looked at her ready to make her thoughts of death come true. "You wish to die, is that what you want?"

"No I wish to be left alone. No servants announcing dinner, I'll eat when I'm hungry, nobody nosing around my library, those are my books and writings, no thoughts of changing the drapes, and no Christine prying into my life trying to find out why I hide my horrid face. That is what I want."

He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. She was a female version of him. Peace and quiet was all they wanted that and the rest of the world to leave them alone. Having Christine and Raoul around with their light attitude and love had to be torture on her. She gave him a strange look when he began to smile.

"If you are hungry I can find us something to eat. Otherwise you have free run of my library. I will take you to the surface in the morning it is too late for you to return home tonight."

"My horse though will be hungry and thirsty."

"Horse? You rode on horseback to here?"

"Yes."

That immediately explained the strength in her hands and legs. _If she was that good of a horseman she must have ridden most of her life._ "I will take care of it for you. Where is she?"

"_He_ is in the stable behind the opera house, and _his_ name is Alexander."

"Then I will take care of _him_. Until I return please don't venture too far. I don't want you to get into another trap."

"Alright."

Once he left she got out of bed and walked into the main room. _A male version of me, even the décor is the same, dark, and depressing._ She walked up to the organ and studied it. The keys were well used and kept spotlessly clean while the rest of the body had wax on it from candles burning down too far. Near the organ she found a door that led into what must have been his library. Music and books cluttered the area. Sitting on top of one of the piles she found a copy of one of her favorite books. She picked it up and went to sit down on the chasse lounge in the room.

She was met by a hiss and swat from a ball of fur already curled up there.

"Well then he's not the only one who lives down here. Is it alright if we share?" She gently picked up the hissing ball, sat down and placed it on her legs.

Disgruntled the cat sat there for a minute and then laid down and watched her read. When that got boring it got up walked up Talia's side and laid down on her arms causing the book to fall.

"Lira have you seen Talia?" Christine asked the maid.

"Not since she left for Paris. I wouldn't worry she probably is staying at Anna's and will be back in the morning."

_Or the Phantom could have killed her and left her body in the opera house and it would be my fault._ She smiled at the maid. "Alright." She turned and walked away. She knew there was nothing she could do until Raoul came home.

Erik found the horse easily and admired the girl's tasted in horseflesh. It was a gelding, with a perfect dark dapple-gray coat, and stood about sixteen and a half hands high. The saddle and bridle was made of beautiful black leather with a dark red saddle blanket close to the color of the scarf he gave her.

"Hello Alexander." He spoke softly and held a gloved hand out to him.

The horse sniffed and could pick up Talia's smell on him. He seemed to trust the man.

Erik untied the reins and backed him out of the stall. He then started to walk to another part of the stable. "Your hungry aren't you boy." He rubbed the velvety gray blue nose to keep him calm as he opened a secret passage. He then walked him down a sloping path to his private stables.

Caesar turned his head and looked at the new horse that entered his area. He then let out a soft nicker to Erik.

Erik put Alexander in the empty stall, put oats, and hay into the manger. Before Erik let him at the food, he removed the bridle. As the horse ate, he took off the saddle and blanket. He poured water into a bucket and hung it in the stall, and then closed the door and left.

Erik returned to his home. He dropped his cape in its usual spot near the organ and entered the library. Talia was losing a battle with Ayesha who had become determined that Talia was going to pet her. "Your horse has been taken care of."

"Thank you I hope he wasn't any trouble." She said rolling the cat onto its back and rubbed her belly.

"He wasn't." Erik bent down and picked up the book Talia had dropped. "She must like you she never lets me do that."

"We've been arguing over the chair the entire time you were gone. She then decided she just wanted attention."

"I see." He looked at the title of the book he held. "Man in the Iron Mask, I preferred the Three Musketeers."

"For characters yes, but I sympathize with the man in the mask."

"I see." He sat down in a chair and studied her. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why do you sympathize with him?"

"Because he's unwanted, unloved. I felt that way for a long time. It became worse after the _accident_." She gave emphasis on the final word to show her distaste for the name given to what happened.

"I see." Erik said quietly.

"I should let you sleep." Talia said not wanting to be any trouble.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asked.

"A little bit, but I can wait until I return home."

"Nonsense, I myself need to eat and I have no intention of eating in front of you while you do not." Erik said getting up. "I'll return with something." _Me hungry what is coming over me?_

Talia leaned back into the seat and accepted the book when he handed it to her. When he left she found her place and started to read again. The reading caused her to lose track of time. She looked up in surprise to see Erik enter the room with a tray in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind cold pheasant." Erik said not knowing what she would eat.

"No." She closed the book and sat up as he sat the tray on a table. The sight of pheasant, cheese, and bread was very welcoming. He also had a bottle of wine and two glasses on the tray.

"Help yourself."

She immediately started eating not realizing till now how hungry she had been. She had hardly eaten anything in the past two days.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?" Erik asked opening the bottle.

"Yes please."

Erik poured her a glass and then handed it to her.

"Thank you." She accepted the glass and tasted the deep red liquid. "Condonte 1858 a very good wine."

" '57 but still quite good."

"It has a fuller taste then the '57 though."

"I have a colder darker cellar than most people."

Talia could not argue with that. Being this deep underground and the caverns made a beautiful wine cellar. "To your abilities of knowing how to properly care for good wine." Talia said raising her glass.

"To unexpected visitors who get me to bring it out." Erik replied.

"I apologize for dropping in like this and causing you so much trouble."

He smiled. This girl was different he didn't feel like he had to be on his guard to protect himself from her. She seemed to fit naturally into his lifestyle. _No you're just hurt and lonely because of Christine. She will leave in the morning and be gone._

Talia finished and stretched out on the chasse lounge. "That was delicious. I enjoyed that just as much as some of the formal dinners I've eaten."

"I will have to send Nadir your complements it was he who cooked the pheasant yesterday."

"I see." Talia said yawning and curling up into a ball.

"Get some sleep. I'll take you up in the morning." Erik said getting up and taking the dishes with him. When he returned to the library Talia had already fallen asleep. "You could have went to the room." He said picking up a blanket and putting it over her. "See you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Talia took a deep breath and felt the added weight of something. She opened her eyes and looked into Ayesha's blue eyes. She reached up and scratched her ears. "Morning." She said softly to the cat.

"Good morning." Erik said walking past the library door and picked up his cape from where he had dropped it. "Get up. I'll take you up to the surface."

"Alright." Talia said tossing the blanket off and stretching. She got to her feet and took her cape when he held it out to her. She put it on and followed him.

They walked through the stone passage Erik had taken to get to his stable. Talia kept only a couple steps behind him afraid of falling into another trap or lose him in the underground labyrinth that this man had built. Her riding boots clicked on the stone floor and a light splash when she stepped in one of the puddles. He seemed to move silently able avoid anything that would make a noise.

Before she knew it she was in the underground stables. Not that she could really tell time. She assumed it was morning because he told her so, _but how long have I been down here._

Alexander caught Talia's smell and whinnied in recognition. He was happy to have his master close again.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Talia said picking up a brush and starting to work on Alexander's coat.

"Welcome." Erik said his mind not really on what she said.

Talia put the saddle blanket on followed by the saddle and then cinched it up tight. She patted his shoulder and picked up the bridle and Alexander lowered his head and took the bit. Talia slid the rest of the bridle into place and then did the throat latch. Taking the reins in her hands she led him out of the stall.

Erik nodded to her and then started down another tunnel. Still he moved quietly or at least quiet enough that riding boots and hooves covered his own. She watched as he pressed against a stone and it turned revealing the stable behind the opera house.

Talia walked out and then turned to look at Erik as he followed her. "I better give this back now." She said reaching for the scarf.

"Keep it, incase your hood would fall." Erik told her then pulled a bag out of the folds of his own cape. "Here's the jewelry box and picture you were sent for."

Talia took it. "Thank you…for everything."

"Be careful." He told her as she mounted her horse. He watched as she turned and started to leave then he called. "Wait what do they call you?"

"Talia." She replied.

"Talia." He repeated softly as she rode off.

Trivan ran out of the stable to meet Talia. "I was worried when you didn't come back last night." He said taking a hold of Alexander to steady him as she got down.

"I stayed at Anna's. Can you cool him down?" Talia asked as she jumped down from the saddle. She ran into the house and towards the North wing. She had to change the scarf before Christine seen it or there would be even more questions as to what happened. She opened the hall door slipped in and slammed it close behind her. She dashed for her room and made it into the sanctuary locking the door behind her.

Talia breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room. Nothing had been touched. Thinking of the man she met she raised her hand and touched the smooth cool feeling of the silk. She slowly unwrapped it from her head and examined it more closely. It was fine, no flaws that she could see. Only Persian silk came out that well. It would cost a small fortune to buy this article of cloth in Paris and he gave it to her. He also opened an expensive bottle of wine for them to drink.

She folded the fabric and placed it under her pillow making sure nobody would notice it. Talia then opened a dresser and found another black scarf that she put on. She then picked up the bag and opened it to make sure it was just the jewelry box and the picture. With nothing else noticed besides what she was sent for Talia unlocked the door and left the room.

Working on a hunch she walked to the sunroom knowing it had become one of Christine's favorite places. As she neared it she could here singing coming from the room. She opened the door just enough to hear it better.

Christine stood alone in the middle of the room with her eyes closed.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses.

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

and listen to the music of the night.

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!

Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar

and you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know, you cannot fight..  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me... "

Talia listened to the words feeling like she was drowning in the emotions the lyrics made her feel.

Christine just stopped and then fell into a chair a sudden wave of sadness and guilt came over her.

Talia opened the door and walked in. "Here." She told Christine handing her the bag.

Christine looked inside, jumped to her feet, and hugged Talia. "Thank you." She squeezed Talia tighter. "When you didn't come back last night I worried that you were hurt."

"Nothing happened. Didn't even see a rat. I simply stayed at Anna's for the night. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do." Talia said and pulled herself out of Christine's grip. She turned quickly and returned to her library.

At first she just slumped laying her head on the desk. Then that song began to haunt her and she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote it down. She looked challengingly at the piano that sat in the room. Her father's piano. One that she had only cleaned to keys leaving the rest to be covered in dust.

"If only you were still alive. If only I could have apologized." Talia said voicing a thousand regrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has been so long. College and being sick takes up a lot of time. If anybody can answer the question of how four professor's can assign four papers due at almost the exact same time it would be apperiaceted. So I finally have the papers done and hopefully have more time to write period. But thank you all for your patients and listening to me rant. Here is two chapters of "Lady Ghost".

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Talia's night in the opera house cellar and it still haunted her mind. She walked from the bookstore she often visited past a wine shop and had a thought. With a check of the scarf she walked into the store.

The owner was surprised to see a woman dressed in men's riding garb walk in but could tell from the clothes she was a person of money. "May I help you mademoiselle?"

"Yes what is the best wine you have?"

"I have Chatue Lablue 1707, but it is a very expensive wine madam." He told her .

"And how has it been stored?" Talia asked knowing it would be a perfect wine but not if it had not been taken care of.

"I have a proper wine cellar cool and dark below the shop. My great-great-great-grandfather built it and he was a master wine maker."

"Fine." Talia said interrupting his story. "I'll take it."

The man seemed very surprised. "It is very expensive."

"I don't care." Talia said getting a little angry.

The man then went to get her the wine. A few minutes later he came back with a very dark green bottle. "That is a hundred francs."

Talia paid him with little indifference to the man's mumbling. She then took the wrapped bottle and left. She walked to Alexander and put the books and the bottle into the saddlebag. With a quick movement she mounted the horse and went to the Paris Opera De popular.

Alexander watched carefully looking for the man they had met before when they walked into the stable. Talia got down and tied Alexander's reins to a post. She got a piece of paper from a tablet in the saddlebag and found her fountain pen and quickly scratched out a note. She then put it inside the wrapping around the bottle and left the bottle near the secret door to the hidden stable.

She then got back on Alexander and sent him on a quick trot back towards the Chagny manor.

Erik moved silently from his room past the organ and to the library. Still sitting on the table next to the chasse lounge was the book Talia had been reading. He opened it and found that she had used a short bracelet to mark her place. On it was a charm that was the crest of the Chagny family. He firmly closed the book but still she was on his mind.

Nadir let out a cough to let Erik know he was there. Somehow the person who could hear a pin drop in a busy room had not heard him coming. "Someone left you a gift." He said holding a wrapped package.

Erik moved quickly and took it from Nadir's hands. Undoing the wrappings he found a note.

_I wanted to repay you for your kindness for weeks now. It wasn't until today that I figure out a way to. Again thank you for your help._

_Lady Natalia Arana De Chagny_

_Talia_

"Lady Natalia Arana De Chagny." Erik told Nadir.

"What?" He asked not understanding.

"Lady Natalia Arana De Chagny set this bottle of wine."

"Who is she?"

"The viscount's Raoul De Chagny's sister." Erik said with a devilish grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Talia walked through the bookstore in almost a trance following the figure in the black hood cape. They both walked out and the figure went to his black horse. Talia gathered Alexander's reins and swung up and followed the figure. They went through back alleys and places Talia would not normally go.

The then stopped at the back of the Opera house. The figure got down from his horse and then helped Talia down from hers.

"I am surprised you followed me." He said his hood still covering the face and mask.

"Maybe I needed a little adventure and understanding." She said. "My brother Philip is still in Austria and I am about out of my mind. I was handling the running of the estate and family business needs fine, but Raoul thinks he should do it. After he is a man." She said starting to vent her anger.

Erik laughed lightly, from what he could tell Talia was very capable of doing anything she wanted. "Since you crave an escape why don't you have lunch with me, if you're not afraid of the Opera Ghost."

"Should I?" She asked following him into the passage to the hidden stable.

"Only if you anger him." He warned.

"Then I'll do my best not to."

Talia once again made herself comfortable in Erik's library. He was not what she had expected. The stories she had heard made him such a monster, but he seemed to be more misunderstood than monster.

"How is Christine?" Erik asked bringing a bottle of wine into the library.

Talia raised her chin, she knew this question would come; the man was in love with her for god's sake. "Well, happy I guess." _She sings songs you taught her when she thinks she's alone and looks at dark corners waiting for you to appear from them. _

_Married to a rich handsome man how couldn't she be happy._ Erik poured the wine into two glasses and handed Talia one. "Good. Does she still sing?"

_All the bloody time. Songs that make me want to rip my heart out because of the emotion they inflict. Your emotion._ "Sometimes."

"It's a shame she left the theater." _I shouldn't have burnt the theater. _

_She would have left anyways. Could you see Raoul married to an opera singer? _"Yes she was an improvement over some Primma Donnas." _Liar! You hate sopranos with a passion. You like male tenors who put so much heart into their song chills run up your spine. Maybe a duet with a tenor and contra alto that makes you wish your were in their place. _

_Improvement she could have ruled over those toads as their queen. _"You go to the opera much."

_Only when forced by Phillip or so bored that I choose between it and shooting myself for entertainment. _"Once long ago." _Now that's the truth. You and papa use to adore the opera._

"You don't like the theater?" _She's a scarred woman, who would want to be seen by people and it's not proper for an aristocrat to run around in a mask. _

_Didn't you see my face? Do you like being paraded in front of mass amounts of people? _"I prefer plays, or concerts to the opera." _Another bit of truth. When did I become so open?_

"What composers do you like?"

"Bach is good, Mozart tolerable, Beethoven's my favorite."

"Any specific piece?"

"Moonlight Sonata."

"A very good piece. Do you play piano?"

"No." _My papa did. I use to listen to him play for hours and think it was magic. If I touched the keys only a strange horrid sound came, but he could make it sing like an angel. _

"Too bad, Christine would have enjoyed you playing while she sang."

_There he goes again with Christine. Somebody shoot me if I ever become so obsessed with one person._ "We don't get along remember."

"Sorry, I forgot. She is such a hard person to hate I don't understand it."

"I didn't say I hate her, I hate Raoul not her. She just gets on my nerves. Bright, bouncy, and energetic doesn't go well with dark, brooding, and malevolent."

"I can side with you on hating Raoul."

"Oh you can?" Talia said anger creeping into the tone. "He took away the woman you loved he took away my life. There is no comparison."

"Christine was my life." Erik yelled getting to his feet.

"No, she was someone in your life and she's gone now and you are going to have to get over it." Talia said rising to her own feet. "Thanks for the wine and the offered lunch but I'll be leaving now." She walked out of the library into the main room.

"And how are you going to get out of here without my help?"

"Claw and dig if I have to. Good day sir Phantom!" Talia walked to the tunnel that they used to travel from the stable to the lair.

_Damn her. Damn yourself. Oh Christine. _

_Well congratulations Talia you've pissed off the Phantom of the Opera and are now wondering around the underground labyrinth he built hoping you remember you way out and don't end up in a trap. _Talia stepped into a puddle and knew if he wanted to follow her he so could. She made enough noise that his cat like movements would easily be hidden. By luck or skill of memory she found the underground stable.

She took hold of Alexander's reins and started to back out when she saw him standing there. The hood was off and the light from the torches made frightening shadows across his face and mask. He was a good seven inches taller than her which put him over six feet. Talia stood five foot five in bare feet.

_This is it. He could kill me and nobody would know what happened. I would just be gone. _

"Let me show you out." He bowed, rose, and gestured her to follow.

Again she and Alexander followed him through the maze of tunnels. This time she paid more attention to where she was going and began to think she could find her way. She also paid attention to how he opened the hidden door.

Alexander lunged forward seeming to sense Talia's uneasiness to be around the man this time. Talia swung up quickly and without a word kicked Alexander into a gallop away from the opera house.

She rode recklessly through the Paris streets and to the road that took her out to the manor. Alexander didn't even try to slow his pace. He knew what Talia wanted and would run himself to death to do it. When she sighted the long drive and gates she pulled the horse back into a walk to start to cool him down and not alarm anybody in the manor.

When a stable boy came to take her horse Talia waved him away. She slid down and walked the horse into his stall. She removed his tack and then started to brush his coat.

"Are you alright?" Trivan asked.

"No, I haven't been for a long time." She said not looking at the head of the stable, but continuing to brush her horse.

"But you seem even more troubled milady." He leaned against the stall door.

"I made a fool of myself."

"We all do at some time."

"No I started to open up to somebody who didn't want to hear about that he wanted to hear about something else I know about."

"That as in your past or that as in your heart."

Talia cast him a glare that warned him he was starting to cross the line.

Trivan though ignored it and continued. "You can wall yourself away all you want Natalia Arana De Chagny but you are still human."

"No I'm a demon, a monster, don't you hear the talk around the manor?"

"They seemed to have forgotten that eight years ago you were a different person."

"Eight years, it might as well be a lifetime."

"I remember it though. You were my best friend milady, I probably would have been dismissed from here a long time ago if you hadn't stopped him."

Talia finished with Alexander and walked out of the stall. "Could you ever love somebody who looks the way I do?"

"It's not my place to say such." Trivan looked at his feet. When Talia was far enough away she couldn't hear him he whispered. "But I always have."


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is what I call a chapter of filler. It gives some information on Talia and Raoul but not everything so be prepared for more later. But I'll definatly say its not my favorite chapter it just gets you from point a to point b and set stuff up for the next section.

* * *

"_It's not fair Alex." Talia petted the dapple gray colt that had been born two nights ago. She sniffled but tried to act brave. "You should be my horse. Papa promised, but he died and Philip says you're Raoul's. Papa shouldn't have died." _

"_That is my horse!" Raoul yelled seeing Talia petting the colt. _

_Talia got up and walked out of the stall careful to close it behind her. "I was just saying goodbye." _

"_You're mad because if papa had lived he'd be yours instead of mine." _

"_You've got Darius, why can't I have Alexander." Talia objected._

"_Because I'm tired of papa's pet getting everything. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Raoul turned quickly and walked out of the stable door. _

_The vibrations from him slamming the door broke loose an oil lamp from it's holder near the rafters. The burning oil and shards of glass came down on top of Talia. She screamed while her hair and skin caught on fire. _

_Trivan heard her screams and came running. He shoved her over to a long watering tough and pushed her into it dousing the fire. "Dad get help!" He yelled to his father the stable master. _

Talia yanked her hand to her face and half expected to feel bandages still wrapping it. She hadn't dreamed of that night in years and had thought she had been over the accident. It hadn't really been Raoul's fault; anything could have caused the lamp to fall. _But he did slam that door._ And she could have easily been standing someplace else to avoid the collision with the burning oil.

She got out of bed and wrapped a robe over her nightgown. Forgetting about the scarf she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. When she arrived there she was surprised to see Raoul standing there.

"When did you get back?" She moved her hair to cover the right side of her face.

"A few minutes ago. Hungry?" He asked offering half of a sandwich he had made.

Talia took it and leaned against the counter. "Thanks."

"I remember many a time when we would sneak here at night and get food." Raoul smiled at her. "Back then things were different."

"Very."

"Talia you know I'm sorry about what happened that night, and I would do anything to change it." Raoul looked to the ground.

"It wasn't your fault." Talia told him.

"While I was in London I saw an old friend, he's a doctor now. He's done some amazing things with surgery maybe…"

Talia raised her hand to stop him. "No, I am not going to let somebody carve my face up and make it worse than what it is. I'll continue to live they way I have for the past eight years."

"As a hermit?"

"Your words not mine." _You should have given me more than Alexander for what you put me through. _She turned and walked away.

"Talia, I love you sis."

She didn't reply she just continued on her way.

Talia slipped out of her chambers hoping to make it to the stables unnoticed and spend the day with Alexander driving away demons from her past, but she soon found the entire manor was up and moving about. She had barely gotten two feet from the door when she was swooped up into a hug from behind.

"Hello my little ghost."

Talia smiled which surprised Christine and Raoul who had just entered the hall. She turned once her feet touched the ground and threw her arms around Philip's neck. "Your home!"

Philip eagerly returned his little sister's embrace. "You would think I've been gone for a decade."

"You might as well have." Talia said studying Philip. His sand brown hair was still long like Raoul's and he still had dark blue eyes that compared to the night sky, but he looked older. He really took being the Count De Chagny seriously and it showed.

"Raoul this enchanting creature must be the famous Christine." Philip said moving away from Talia. He raised Christine's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I am sorry I haven't been around to properly welcome you to the family, I hope Talia has made good in my stead."

"I have felt very welcomed." Christine said partially lying not wanting an argument between Talia and Philip or Talia and herself.

"Good, good. Now to make this even better we are going to a concert this evening." Philip said. "And you my dear Talia should love it, its Beethoven. And how could Christine not love it." He said.

_My god what is my brother on._ Talia smiled at him. "What time should I be ready by."

"Eight. The carriage leaves at eight. Now Raoul and I have things to discus so we will leave you ladies to your primping." Philip led Raoul away towards his office.

Talia turned but then stopped to look at Christine. She could tell the former opera singer was scared. She walked up to her. "Are you afraid he'll be there?"

Christine only nodded.

"He won't hurt you I promise. He'd have to get through Raoul, Philip and me and I'm pretty good with a sword." Talia said trying to cheer the girl up.

"Talia how can you be so brave?" Christine asked.

"Because nothing can be worse than what I face."

"I heard the servants talking one night, is," she pointed to the scarf, "is it as bad as they say."

_You have to learn to trust Talia._ Her father had told her that when she was afraid to take a jump on her pony. _You have to learn to trust or you will hide yourself away in fear._

Talia took Christine's hand and led her into the north wing. When they got into her room she unwrapped the scarf and pulled away her hair. She waited for a scream or gasp but neither came. She finally looked into Christine's eyes and saw such a look of pity.

"What happened?"

"A fire in the stable."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't do it." Talia wrapped the scarf back on.

"Talia I could be stepping out of my boundaries again, but wouldn't it clip some rumors if you revealed your face?" Christine said.

"What happened to your phantom when somebody saw his face? It may stop rumors but it doesn't stop stares and gasps. I've had women hide their children afraid my face would give them nightmares."

"My god." Christine sat down on a chair near the vanity.

"What hurt the most is those children were my friends." Talia said walking to a closet and starting to look for a dress.

Christine looked even more shocked. "How old were you?"

"Twelve." She pulled a deep burgundy dress out of the closet that was decorated in black beads.

Christine choked. _Twelve years old! Why not Erik had to live with his all his life, but my god!_

Talia laid the dress on the bed and then went to the dresser. She opened a drawer and removed a black shear scarf, and a pair of long black gloves. "I know you're curious but shouldn't you be getting ready for the concert?"

"Can I admit to you I don't know what to wear? I don't have many formal dresses yet."

Talia then smiled. _My god I feel almost human again. I wish Anna was back from Germany to see this._ She walked over to the closet and pulled a bright blue dress out. "This should do." She walked to Christine. "I love it but…" She held it up and Christine could see that the hem line was clearly inches above her ankles. "So it should fit you."

Christine stood up and took the offered dress. "Talia, I can't."

"Please, take it as an apology for the rotten way I've treated you. Now I think you should start to get ready. If you'd like I could call Lira to do your hair. She's very good."

"The dress is enough."

"No it isn't." Talia pulled a pair of off white gloves out of the dresser that matched the pearls that adorned the dress. "These go with it too."

Talia shifted in the carriage trying to be comfortable. She found Raoul, Christine, and Philip's incessant chatter about the opera de popular boring. However, the boring conversation would be worth it to hear Beethoven's music being played in the concert hall.

"Did you attend the theater the night of the fire Talia?" Philip asked.

"No, I was with Anna that evening. We had planned to go but her mare had a foal that night." _I should have gone just to spite Raoul with his warning to stay away from the opera._

"Oh, it was probably best that you weren't there." Philip said patting her hand.

_Why? Afraid I might have run off with the Phantom?_

Talia sat in the chair the farthest back from the opening. She quietly arranged her skirts and waited for the concert to begin.

"Don't you want to sit up here and see the orchestra?" Christine asked.

"No, I only wish to hear them." Talia leaned back into the overstuffed chair. She twitched slightly when a violin hit a sharp note while he was doing his last minute tuning. Then there was applause as the conductor walked onto the stage.

_The orchestra is in good form tonight. Few could appreciate such beauty._ Erik was saddened when they stopped for intermission. He glanced across the theater and spotted the Chagnys sitting in their private box.

Christine looked beautiful in the bright blue dress with pearls adoring her hair. He felt the old pain of jealousy when Raoul leaned over and kissed her. He looked behind them to ignore it and saw Talia almost completely hidden in the shadows.

Surprisingly he was interested in why she was there. _Of course she loves Beethoven._ He looked at her and like her dressed in deep burgundy with black trim. It set her golden hair off beautifully. She also wore a sheer scarf on her face to hide the scars. _If a man would look past her face and to her soul they would find no imperfections. _

Talia looked up to the area that was suppose to hold more private boxes, but they had decided nobody would want a box so high up so they had only the front railing and curtains. But she felt like somebody was up there watching her.

Erik moved back away from the curtain he could have sworn Talia had just looked straight at him.

Erik watched the Chagnys walk to their carriage from the shadows. Once again she looked towards him. He turned quickly, pulling the brim of the hat her wore down over his face as he walked towards where Caesar was tied. He swung up on the black horse and charged into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for having been gone for so long without updatine but the holiday season is a crazy time for my family. I hope you will be patient and continue to enjoy this.

* * *

Talia opened on gray green eye and looked at Christine who was trying to slip into her room. "What do you want Christine?" She remained in bed contemplating just rolling over and going back to sleep. 

"To return the dress."

"Why?" Talia snuggled down in the blankets. "It doesn't fit me, it does you so keep it and let me go back to sleep."

"Up all night again?" Christine asked walking towards the bed.

"Most of it."

"Writing?"

"I wish. I had insomnia. I stared at the ceiling most of the night."

"I'll make sure nobody comes in except Lira."

Talia watched her walk to the door. "Christine, thank you."

Christine didn't answer she only left. She walked to her and Raoul's room and smiled at her husband when she walked in.

"I thought you were going to give that back to Talia." Raoul asked.

"She said keep it. It doesn't fit her." Christine hung the dress in the closet.

"I am surprised she speaks to you."

"You just have to learn not to push her. If she wants to be left alone leave her alone. I learned that quickly."

"Well she'll be in a better mood with Philip home. They always get along."

"Raoul she was burned in a stable fire, how did it happen?"

"Don't worry about it. It was just an accident." Raoul kissed her. "Philip and I are going into Paris we'll be back this evening." With that he turned and walked away.

_This will be a very long day._ Christine looked at her wardrobe and decided what she was going to do. She pulled out the riding clothes Talia had given her and started to change. _Spending time with Patra is better than being bored in the house._

_

* * *

_

Nadir was taken aback to find Erik with a wine glass in his hand hunched over his desk after so long of not doing much of anything. "Something wrong old friend?"

"She knew I was there, at the concert hall she knew it."

"Who? Christine?"

"No, Natalia. Twice she looked right at me, and twice I froze like I was caught in a trap."

"Erik I find it hard to believe you are scared of a woman you've met only twice."

"She doesn't scare me, but what I feel does. I would swear just by looking at me she could tell you every crime I've ever committed, or just by asking get me to confess them."

"Erik are you ill?"

"Nadir I think I am."

* * *

Talia was just saddling Alexander when Christine came in with Patra. Trivan came forward and took the mare and put her in her stall.

"Enjoy your ride?" Talia asked finishing with the cinch and reaching for the bridle.

"Yes. I just stayed in the arena but it was fun."

"Good." Talia did the throat latch on the bridle and then led the horse out of his stall. Talia mounted the gelding and rode out of the stable.

Christine walked back to the stall Patra was in and started to brush her.

"Thank you for being a friend to Lady Talia." Trivan said cleaning the mare's hooves. "She needs somebody besides Count Philip and Lady Anna. Neither are around all the time."

"Who is Lady Anna?"

"Talia's best friend and the only person who was not afraid of her. Her father, Morice Demay, was the doctor that cared for Talia after the fire. Anna helped."

"Trivan have you always worked in the stable?"

"Yes, my father was the stable master, as his father, and so on for almost two hundred years."

"What happened?"

Trivan stopped. "The viscount hasn't told you?"

Christine shook her head.

"The count Aramis De Chagny died, and Raoul had been hurt because the count had kept calling for Talia, but she wouldn't go. They had a bad fight he wished to send her to a school for ladies. Talia didn't want to leave. After the count's death Philip gave the colt Talia had been caring for to Raoul, though it had been promised to Talia.

"Raoul was mad over his father's death and had found Talia with the colt. He yelled at her and stormed out. When he slammed the door a lamp that hung from the rafter fell on Talia."

"Oh my god." Christine gasped.

"It was an accident, they entire estate was hurt, and she had just been in the wrong place."

"No wonder Raoul feels so bad and doesn't want to talk about it."

"He gave the colt to Talia to try and make up for it."

"Alexander."

"Yes."

* * *

"Welcome Lord Masbeth." Raoul said smiling at his friend from London.

"Good to see you viscount Chagny." John said taking a seat across from Raoul. "How is your wife?"

"Well, still frightened of that monster."

"And Natalia?"

"Still hiding in the dark."

"She was such a charming girl, even scarred she must be a beauty."

"I would say you still have a crush on my sister." Raoul said.

"How could a man not find a woman such as her attractive, and besides if she would consent my father and I could remove the scars." John said.

"She won't consent to it. She despises most doctors, Louis Mour, my brother's best friend, and Morice Demay, are the only exceptions."

"But we were friends before the accident."

"You won't get her to change her mind she's too stubborn."

"As am I. Raoul she is the only girl I think about I want a chance to make her happy."

"I remember you being surrounded by beautiful women in London."

"But they don't have Natalia's presence. Don't laugh at me you married you childhood sweetheart that you hadn't seen since you were what ten?"

"Touché."

"To childhood love." John offered a toast.

"And happiness."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews, it lets me know people are reading my work and that you like it.

I also have to say welcome to my newest reviewer Erik'sangleofmusic, you already have the idea. John will be in trouble at some point, and Erik, if he gets his mind around to loving Talia, wont be letting her get away as easy as Christine. But I mightstart to venta lot of relationship frustration out in this piece just because the person I think I'm in love with can't make up his mind if he loves me as a friend or something more.

I wish all a happy new year and hopefully it improves over the previous one.

Oh and PhantomLover05 do you know what I think you know?

* * *

Talia stopped Alexander in front of Anna's home in Paris. She swung down and tied the reins to the hitching post. She then patted Alexander's cheek. "Be good." She took long strides across the sidewalk to the outer door of the house. She rang the bell and waited for somebody to answer.

"Good day Viscountess de Chagny." The old butler said.

"Is Anna back from Germany yet?"

"No madam, but Lord Demay is here and would be happy to see you."

"I'll step in for a minute." Talia followed the butler into the house.

"The Viscountess de Chagny." The butler announced showing Talia into the library.

"Natalia it's good to see you. I'm sorry but Anna's still away. She should be back though by Saturday." Morice said.

"She must be enjoying herself then." Talia said setting down.

"She wishes you were with her. She writes of it often." Morice sat across from her.

Talia laughed, "Me parading round the museums and noble homes of Germany I think not."

Morice shook his head, "You keep yourself hidden not society. You could be accepted."

"After the Masbeth's cut and chop me?" Talia sneered.

"No, I would not suggest that. Not after the pain you went through to just be alive." Morice said agreeing that tearing her face back apart was not an option.

"I'm glad somebody understands that."

"Anna couldn't go through it either."

"I hadn't thought about her."

"She would be in as much pain as you were because she would insist on being your nurse."

"At least I would have company, but its not going to happen." Talia got up. "Tell Anna I'll be by the first of the week, or have her send a message to me."

"Alright my dear, but do be careful, I worry when your ride."

"Why, because I might be mistaken for the Phantom?"

"That's not funny Natalia."

"I know, I'm sorry. Good day." Talia walked out of the library.

"It looks like rain miss." The butler said showing her out.

Talia looked at the sky, "it will be a light rain, I can make it home." She walked to Alexander, and untied the reins. He stood quietly while she mounted.

The shortest path took her past the opera house. Not a ride she was enthusiastic to make. However, the weather had other plans for Talia and Alexander. The clouds let loose with small balls of hail.

Talia steered Alexander into the opera house stable and jumped down. She pulled themselves as far back into the stable as she could.

"It's alright boy." Talia whispered trying to sooth the nervous horse. _Damn, I should have just stayed at Anna's. _Talia tried to suppress the shivers running up her spine.

Hooves clattered over the cobbles of the stable yard as a black horse and rider flew in. The rider leapt from the saddle like a cat and walked to the stonewall that lead to the passageway. Just before he triggered the door the black horse let out a loud shrill whinny.

Alexander, ignoring Talia's quiet pleas not to, answered the black horse. The rider whipped his head around in time for lightening to make shadows over the white mask. He opened the door and then held his hand towards her.

"Come Talia." He beckoned.

Forgetting all fears and thoughts Talia lead Alexander out of the stall and to the passage.

The stonewall slid closed after they were inside. Talia followed him; head hung low like a child awaiting punishment. Alexander, though, was happy to be out of the hailstorm and playfully nudged Talia in the back.

Talia tapped him lightly on the nose trying to get him to stop. The gelding took this as a sign she wanted to play since she gave no verbal command with it. He shoved her hard this time.

Erik was stunned when Talia came crashing into the back of him. He reached on arm around to help her regain her balance. "Watch your step."

It was an order, not a suggestion. Talia got her feet back under her and then took a tighter hold on the bridle. "No." She said to Alexander letting him know he was wrong.

Talia paused for a moment and watched him put the black horse in his stall. She didn't want to be presumptuous and just take over the other stall. It was also fascinating how gentle he was with the large stallion.

"Do you expect me to un-tack your horse Viscountess?" He growled taking the saddle off Caesar.

"No." Talia walked Alexander into the empty stall. She quickly undid the cinch and lifted the saddle and pad off. She sat it on the stall wall and turned in time to have Alexander shake the water off his body splashing her." Thanks."

"Your welcome." Erik said concentration on Caesar.

"Well thank you too, but he other was because Alexander thought I needed a bath." Talia took the bridle off.

"Oh." He walked out of the stall and grabbed a few towels. He handed a couple to Talia.

She took one of them and laid the others on the stall wall. She then started to dry some of the water and sweat off her horse.

"Why were you out on a day like this?" Erik asked doing the same to Caesar.

"It was nice when I left home, and it started to rain on my return. I thought I could still make it home, but the hail drove us in here." Talia explained. "You?" She thought about how being next to his fireplace would be infinitely more comfortable than cold rain and falling chunks of ice.

"I had to get something and like you the weather turned bad." He walked to a closet and then returned with two horse blankets. "It may not fit well but it will warm him up."

"Thank you." Talia took the heavy blanket and started to put it on.

Alexander was startled by the quick movement of the fabric and started to thrash around in his stall, kicking and rearing. Erik dropped Caesar's blanket, threw open the stall door, and yanked Talia out of the stall.

Talia instinctively wrapped her arms around him and clung to the strong body that had saved her. Her heart was racing and she tried to control the shaking. Alexander had never spooked with her in all of his life. It scared her more than the blanket had scared him.

Erik looked down at her wondering what to do. He didn't want to just push her away, she had been badly frightened, but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Christine was scared when he tried to touch her, but Talia seemed to cling to his monstrous form not fearing him.

Talia finally came to her senses and knew she had just crossed the unspoken boundaries. She took her arms from under his warm cape and stepped back towards the stall. She looked past the mask and saw such pain in his eyes she wished Alexander had pounded her. "I'm sorry." She turned and reached to open the stall door to try and finish calming Alexander down.

She was shocked when his hand came over hers and opened the door, and even more astounded when he walked into the stall himself, closing the door behind him.

"Easy boy, this old thing wont hurt you." Erik whispered to the gelding. He had realized this was not the horse's usual behavior and theorized the storm and sudden appearance of somebody who scared his owner was truly what scared Alexander. The blanket had just been the final straw. He let Alexander smell the blanket that laid on the ground and then paw at it. He slowly then reached down and picked it up letting the horse watch everything he was doing. Alexander reached out and tugged lightly at the fabric with his teeth.

"On that bench is a mixture of grain and oats, get a good couple scoops for each of them." Erik told Talia, but then returned his attention to the horse. "See boy." He touched a corner of the blanket to Alexander's neck and watched the muscle twitch. He then slid the fabric down the horse's body and touched his legs with it. "It's all right." Erik finally took the bold move and put the blanket on.

Alexander didn't even twitch then. He had heard Talia scooping grain into a bucket and was more interested in food then what the strange man was doing to him.

Erik had to smile while he did the buckles to the blanket and stepped out of the stall. "He's fine now."

"Another thing I owe you for." Talia said pouring the grain and oats into the trough for Alexander and then walking around to do the same thing to Caesar.

"It was nothing." Erik said walking into Caesar's stall and putting his blanket on him.

Talia just nodded and then attached a water bucket into each of the horses' stalls.

"You know your way around a stable Viscountess." Erik said walking out of the stall and watching her pitch an armload of hay into each of the stalls.

"Talia, call me Talia, I hate ranks and titles." She said brushing the stray hay off her coat.

"I am Erik, Talia." He said and nodded respectfully to her.

"I am pleased to finally learn you real name, Erik." She nodded in return.

* * *

Servants tried to move out of the way when Philip and Raoul shook the rain off their heavy coats. Colover was the only one who stood his ground and then took the wet garments from the men.

"Colover tell Talia I would like to see her in my office." Philip told the butler.

"I regret to inform you that the Viscountess has yet to return from Paris."

"Paris, what would she be doing in Paris in weather like this?" Raoul asked.

"She said she was going to visit Lady Demay." Colover replied.

"Hopefully she has enough sense to stay at Lady Demay's till this storm blows over." Raoul said looking at his brother.

"Talia would, she wouldn't do anything to risk hurting Alexander." Philip walked towards his office.

Raoul followed him. "It's not right, she cares for that horse more than she cares for herself."

"Raoul nobody can say Talia is truly right, she is just surviving. I wish I knew what to do for her."

"Try and convince her to speak to John Masbeth, he's here in Paris for a couple weeks. Make her see that it's not butchery it will return her to her life." Raoul pleaded.

"Raoul I don't know if you have noticed but the scars that keep her hidden are not the ones on her face they are the ones inside of her. And why not? She only blames herself for father's death, and your guilt. Until she can come to terms with that she will remain the way she is."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry agian for being a way for so long. Winter break kind of meant a break from everything. Now I'm back in college my creative juices are flowing, and while sitting in boring lectures I'm working on the story.

So here is the first of my new posts and always read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

The candles in the lair were still burning but the fire in the fireplaces had died down to embers. Talia shivered at the dampness that was trying to reclaim the cave. Erik noticed her trying to hide that she was cold and cursed himself for his lack of chivalry. He pulled the heavy velvet lined cape off and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'll build up the fire in the library. It stays nicer in there." He said trying not to sound offensive to her. He had learned enough of her temperament that if he made her mad or frightened her she would run back out into the storm.

Talia just nodded and pulled the cape tighter around her. The smell that lingered on the fabric was stirring to her. A combination of Erik, candle smoke, and horse, smells that most would find offensive seemed to make her think she knew this man from someplace. She remembered this smell.

Erik watched her follow him up the steps into the library. She was quiet beautiful with the black cape hiding her body and sand brown hair trying to escape from the scarf she had wrapped around her face. She had been looking down as she walked up the steps toward him, like a bride afraid to look at the man she loved, then she brought her blue green eyes up and looked at him. She could make him forget his own name with that look. She trusted him.

He turned away and walked swiftly to the fireplace. He added some kindling wood and then coal over the top and got the fire to start to burn well again. When he stood back up he saw that Ayesha was in the place Talia had sat last time. He scooped the cat up into his arms ignoring the protests of her being moved from her warm place.

"Please sit." He gestured to the chair and then took a seat in another, but was trying to think of something else he could do. "Would you like something? Warm wine perhaps?"

Talia sat on the edge of the chasse lounge and looked at him. _He's nervous._ "Anything you get will be fine." She said hoping to make him at ease. He seemed to lose some of his cat like grace as he stumbled out of the library. _What is he nervous about? It's me who's in a place they don't know well._

_You would think you're a frightened schoolboy Erik get a hold of yourself. She's just a woman! _He looked in the kitchen he had built in the lair just because he had to give in and eat. He pulled out two wine glasses, and found a bottle of brandy. _You can just get her drunk. No, you can't get drunk. _He fumbled around and found a loaf of bread he'd bought yesterday and a block of sharp cheese.

_This really looks good. She's a noble they are served feasts and what do you bring cheese, bread, and wine._ Erik put the stuff on a tray and walked back to the Library.

Talia was still wrapped up in the cape and intently staring at the fire. She smiled at Erik. When he sat the tray down on a table she got up and moved to the sofa the table sat in front of.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled still standing and looking down at her.

"What for?" Talia asked.

"It's not a meal that you would be served in you own home." He said.

Talia made a humph sound and then smiled. "I don't like formal meals. I like simple things. I usually don't eat a lot anyways." She tore a piece of bread from the loaf. "Besides I didn't expect any of this. I just happy not to be out in the hail." She took a bite. "Aren't you going to sit and eat anything?"

Erik sat quickly down at the opposite side of the sofa from her and grabbed a piece of cheese. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It should be me. I'm the one who keeps dropping in uninvited."

"I invited you this time, and the last."

"Not really, your just be chivalrous this time. Not many men would leave a woman out in the cold."

"Humph." Erik snorted.

Talia thought for a second. "Tell me about your horse. What kind is he?"

"He's a Friesian Andalusian cross. I stole him from the opera house because the stable hands found him too temperamental to deal with and I didn't want him going to an auction."

"Does he have a name?"

"Caesar."

"A good strong name for him."

"What about yours, Alexander right?"

"He is a Hanoverian. My father brought three mares and one stallion from Germany and he is one of their descendents. He usually never spooks like that."

"The weather and then the underground probably just got to him. He'll be fine though."

Talia took the initiative and poured the brandy into the two glasses and handed one to Erik. "Thank you for pulling me out and calming him down. You're very good with horses."

"They are easier to get along with then people."

"I understand that." She took a large swallow of the amber liquid.

"Besides horses and books is there anything else that interests you…Talia." It seemed magical to call her that.

"I write, a lot. I don't know if any of them would ever be published but it gives me such freedom that most don't understand it. I mean I can be in anytime, anyplace, and anybody. Like a lady in Scotland facing the heads men for loving an English man in time of war, and she was thought guilty of treason, or maybe a man traveling through Europe trying to understand who he is." She stopped and looked at him. "Do you have anything like that?"

"My music." Erik became very quiet.

Talia rolled her lower lip over her teeth and bit down on it. "I wish I could have heard it. I love music but I've never had the talent to play it and I rarely go to concerts."

"Why?"

"You've seen my face, can you imagine the looks I receive at them." Talia tossed the rest of the brandy back.

"I go."

"But you have ways to go without being seen."

"True."

"You don't have to but would you…maybe…play?" Talia asked waiting for an explosion of his temper and a lecture of how he would only play for his love Christine.

Erik sat the glass of brandy on the table, got up, and then held his hand out to Talia to help her up. She reached up without hesitation and took his gloved hand and got to her feet. So amazed at the fact he was going to play for her she did not notice the cape had fallen from her shoulders. She followed him out of the library and to the organ.

"What would you like to hear?" Erik asked sitting down in front of the beloved instrument.

"Anything." She said hoping he would play something he wrote. Something like the pieces that Christine sang that made her want to weep with the feelings in them.

Erik eyed the keys and then let his conscious thoughts go and just played. Talia leaned against the side of the organ and let the haunting dark tune call to her soul. Christine's singing could not do his music justice. You had to be there and hear it for yourself to understand it. Talia lost all track of time and just listened, but when he stopped she stayed silent in admiration of his talent.

"It was beautiful." Talia said trying to hide that she wanted to call him a genius and curse the world for its cruelty.

"You're cold again." Erik said watching a shiver claim her.

"I must have forgotten the cape and I didn't feel it till you stopped." Talia said crossing her arms over her chest.

Erik got up and took her hand. "You're freezing." He could feel her fingers through his gloves. He did not give her a chance to fight he just walked her back to the library, grabbed the cape, wrapped it back around her, and then pulled her onto the sofa next to him.

Talia accepted the actions with no fight. She was cold and though she didn't think she was tired the gentle sound of Erik breathing and his strong-arms around her made her feel comfortable and safe. She was soon asleep with her head lying on his shoulder. Erik tucked his cape around her to make sure she kept warm. He knew she must be tired and he actually enjoyed having her there and just listening to her breath. It was its own type of music one that made him feel alive. He soon found his own self drifting off to sleep.

Hours later when Erik woke to the tingling sensation in his arm he found that Talia had just sat up letting blood return to his hand. She looked at her watch and then walked to the desk picking up a pen and paper when she finished she started back to the path to the stable. Once she had left he got up and read the note that she had left him.

Erik,

Thank you for you hospitality, I did not mean to make you feel obligated to care for me. I have enjoyed your music immensely. I shall not trouble you anymore.

Thank you,

Talia

He read the simple words and wished that he could call her back to tell her that he wanted her to come, to come as often as she liked. Her face meant a change from his dismal life. Immediately he sat to write.

Milady Talia,

I would wish to invite you to a concert tonight at the Grand Hall. Please arrive promptly at nine at the hall. I shall meet you at the outer steps of the main entrance. If you can not attend send a note to the return address, my friend will make sure I receive it.

Your servant,

Erik

Alexander tossed his head and snorted at Trivan when the stable master reached for the bridle. "What's the matter boy you would think you didn't know me."

"I think the storm shook him up a little." Talia got down.

"Probably. You stayed at Anna's I assume." Trivan led Alexander to his stall.

"Yes. I wasn't about to ride home in hail." Talia said and walked into the manor house.

"Lady Talia Philip wished to see you the moment you returned, he is in his office." Colover told her.

"Alright." Talia straightened her hair and scarf and walked to Philips office.

"Talia." Philip said looking up from his papers. "I was worried you had been caught in the storm."

"I got a little wet, but then I turned around and stayed the evening with doctor Demay." Talia sat in a chair in front of Philip's desk.

"I wanted to see you so I could ask two favors."

"Yes."

"First I wanted you to talk Christine shopping. You know the finer stores, let the world see she is a Chagny. Second I wanted you to help organize a masquerade."

"A masquerade?" Talia asked thinking it was strange.

"Yes I've invited the Countess De Cristo of Austria here for a visit. She will be arriving a few days before Hallows Eve, and on All Hallows Eve I wish to have a masquerade ball to show her the lavishness of Paris without over whelming her." Philip explained.

_That's what has gotten into my brother. He's in love. Great almost everybody around me is falling in love. Instead of torturing me with the fact nobody could love me with this face why don't you just execute me and get it done with. _"Is there to be anything special about this party?"

"No, just the masquerade part. Be sure to invite the Demay's, and Louis Mour and anybody else you think should be there. Of course a certain number of the noble families must attend."

"Would some of Christine's friends from the opera be appropriate?"

"Fine, I want it large but not too large."

"Aright, is there anything else?"

"No, I do not believe so. Does this mean you'll do it?"

"How could I refuse my older brother." Talia got up from her chair and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Well A big I'm sorry for being gone for so long but the last semester was harder than I thought. I worked my butt off in physchology and still only came out with a C. Then I was given a great chance. A friend who owns a horse ranch in North Dakota invited me and my horse out so I spent three weeks out there, only one problem, there was no internet connection at the cabin I stayed at. So I got to spend three weeks riding, checking on pregnant mares, and writing with basicly no contact with the outside world. But hey I did finish the my first book and its now in the editing stages and hopefully to be published in a few years.

Thanks to those who have been patient and to those just finding this. I have a lot more done but I'm trying to work the bugs out and keep Talia from just falling into Erik's arms and running away. Love in my opinion can't be that simple otherwise we'd all have our true loves and their wouldn't be divorce.

Just wondering what the reader's opinion is should I do something terrible evil, semi evil to Raoul and/or Christine or just leave them alone?

Well anyways here's the story!

* * *

Lira knocked softly on Talia's door not really expecting her to answer; she had seemed to throw herself into the task of the masquerade Philip wanted. The door opened wide and she found Talia standing there wearing a dark blue dress. She gestured Lira in and she followed, when she got farther into the library Lira was shocked to see that Christine was in there too.

"Milady this came for you." She said handing Talia the envelope.

Talia quickly opened it and read it. "Thank you Lira. Would you please get me out an evening gown, something similar to the one I wore the other night to the concert." She said refolding the note and holding it in her hand.

"May I ask what it is that you are doing?"

"I will be attending a concert with a friend." She told her.

"I will tell the stable to have a carriage ready for you."

"Please have Trivan drive, and make sure it is a closed carriage I do not want unpredictable fall weather ruining the evening." Talia told her making sure it was a request and not a command. She then stuffed the note up her sleeve to make sure that Christine could not get a hold of it and read it.

"Who are you meeting?" Christine asked when Talia sat back down at the table they were working at.

"An old friend just returning from a trip, Philippe Eriksson." Talia said making up a name that Christine could pass on to Raoul and Phillip. "Is there anybody else you can think of we should invite?" Talia said looking at the guest list they had compiled.

"Not really, I'm touched that you thought Madame and Meg Giry from the opera."

"If the boys are going to have their friends and alliances in attendance we should too. That's why I made sure Anna and Dr. Morice Demay are at the top of the list with your friends."

"What about this man, Philippe? Why don't you invite him?" Christine asked and was surprised when Talia paled at the mention of his name by her. "Is something wrong?"

Talia finally remember to breath. "No, I just had not thought of Philippe as the type of man to attend a masquerade." _I can't ask Erik to this, releasing a wild horse in the ballroom would do less damage. _

"Why not? You can at least ask. Better yet I'll put his name down so you can remain blameless." Christine quickly wrote the name down, and then grabbed the discarded envelope Talia had forgotten about and copied the address next to it down. "Now I think we're done with the guest list."

_I'm dead! _"Alright." Talia said trying to remember to breath normally, but that was hard to do with the lump in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach.

"You had better get ready for the concert. You don't want to be late." Christine said.

"Right." _Hopefully I can piss the Phantom in him off and he'll kill me before this party happens. _Talia got up from the chair and all but fled to her bedroom. She slammed the door closed behind her and looked at her bed where she saw a dark navy blue dress laid out. This one was trimmed in silver and clear glass beads to give the idea of the night sky. There were also matching navy gloves to go with it, but no scarf laid out.

Talia searched through her dresser to find one that would go with the dress but came up with nothing. Setting her jaw she made the decision that he was the Phantom and he could learn to stand her without her face hidden behind some piece of fabric. She went about to quickly change into the dress and shoes. Ignoring the covered vanity mirror Talia opened the door and called, "Lira could you come help me with my hair?"

The maid appeared as if by magic and followed Talia back into her bedroom. She grabbed a brush and started to run it through Talia's long hair. "You know even if you did look in a mirror I don't think you could do your hair yourself, it's far too thick to handle well." Lira said pulling it back and then twisting it up. She then pulled a silver clip out of her pocket to secure it. "Christine sent this to you thinking it would look good for the evening. I would have to agree."

Talia was tempted to reach forward and wipe the layers of dust off the mirror, but she held her herself back. She didn't need to cry when she saw her beautiful face with the huge ugly scar. "Thank you Lira."

"Trivan has the carriage ready milady." Lira said handing Talia her gloves.

Talia nodded in thanks as she pulled the long evening gloves on, and smiled when Lira had predicted her next request and was standing there with her black cape lined with burgundy crushed velvet. "Thank you Lira." She smiled and put the cape on.

"Your welcome."

Talia walked to the door and then stopped. "Lira, why don't you ride out to see your mother tomorrow, I won't need your help. Christine and I will be going in to Paris shopping."

"I think I will, thank you."

"And if you should happen to harmlessly flirt with that stable hand you have a crush on I don't think it would harm anything."

Lira blushed. "You know?"

"I'm scarred Lira not blind." Talia then left. She was thankful that she made it out of the manor without running into her brothers who would have numerous questions as to where she was going. She walked to the carriage noting that Trivan had followed her instructions.

The stable master stood next to the enclosed carriage, and had made a good choice in the black team he had chosen to pull it.

"Thank you Trivan." Talia said as he helped her into the carriage. This was going to be the longest ride to Paris ever.

A figure dressed in black stayed hidden in the shadow of on of the statues. He wanted impatiently for the Talia to arrive. He also debated if this was one of the most foolish ideas in his life. When he saw the carriage bearing the Chagny crest he made sure the brim of his fedora hid most of his face before stepping forward. He then hesitated allowing the driver to get down and open the door and help the passenger out. When he saw the figure wrapped in a black cape step out he knew it was Talia. Her movements were too confident to be Christine.

He finished walking out of the shadows and reached out to offer Talia his arm. "Shall we go Viscountess?" He asked not even looking at the man.

"Yes, Trivan I'll be here after the show ends." She said counting on Trivan to keep quiet about whom she met that night.

"Of course milady." Trivan bowed, but wished he could reach up and tear the hat off the man she walked away with. He did not want anybody to hurt Talia and he hated not seeing the man's face so he could judge if he was trust worthy.

Erik led her up the main staircase and into the grand entrance, but instead of taking the staircase up to the boxes he led her off to the left and into a dark corner. He pressed against a spot on the wall and revealed a hidden hallway. They walked in and up a series of twisting stairs up to the area of unfinished boxes.

"After they decided not to finish these the destroyed the main entrance, and hid the servants' entrance. A fellow composer showed me the way up here when I first came to Paris. He said it was a good way to hear you piece, and then sneak out without having ever been seen." Erik explained as he led Talia to a chair.

"Seems a very smart thing, especially if people did not like the piece." Talia said as she removed her cape and sat down.

Erik paused before he sat taking in the beautiful dress that she wore, but more importantly that she wore no scarf to hide her face. She was being more trusting than he was.

Talia wished the evening wouldn't end. She hadn't enjoyed a concert so much since the first one she went to with her father. Erik though made sure they waited so less people would be in the entryway when they left.

"Erik I need to warn you of something."

"What?" _Did she tell Raoul of this and he's waiting to kill me when we leave. _

"I had to give a name to Christine of who I was seeing so I called you Phillipe Eriksson and now through the address on the note you sent you are receiving an invitation to a Hollow's Eve Masquerade."

The laughter he let out was the most maniacal thing Talia had ever heard. "So Christine has unknowingly invited me to a party."

"Yes."

"This is hilarious."

_I was in shock. The notorious Phantom of the Opera laughing like a normal person would laugh at something funny. I couldn't have been frozen in place anymore if the ghost of my father had appeared before me. _

Erik suddenly stopped and returned to his old self. "Would you like me to come?"

_I had no idea what to say. I wanted him there but then again I wanted him no where near Christine. _

"Come its time to go." Erik said getting up and helping Talia with her heavy cape. He then led her back down the small staircase and ignoring the few remaining people in the entryway they walked out to Talia's waiting carriage. He waved to Trivan to stay in the driver's seat. Erik opened the door and helped Talia into the seat but did not release her hand. "You did not answer me Talia."

She looked at him and noticed for the first time his golden green eyes. "Please come." She whispered.

He nodded. "I shall retrieve the invitation from Nadir and see you on Hollow's Eve."

"Thank you." She pulled her hand away and Erik shut the door and wave to Trivan to drive on.

Talia collapsed against the back of the seat and let out a long sigh. _He said yes. He's coming I can't believe he's coming. Now how do I keep Christine and Raoul away from him? _


	14. Chapter 14

Christine was surprised when Talia was already up and dressed when she arrived to her chambers. "I didn't expect you up."

"I could hardly sleep." Talia said pulling on her riding boots.

"Should we put this off till later then? I'm sure you would like to sleep."

"No, Trivan has the horses saddled, we are going to Paris to place our orders. You need a new wardrobe and I need to find a costume." Talia grabbed a shorter heavy cape made for cold weather riding. She then handed another cape like hers to Christine, but it was a deep rose color instead of dark black.

"Alright." Christine put the cape on and followed Talia to the stables.

The dress shop reminded Christine of the costume department of the opera. Women dashed around with fabric and drawings of the newest fashions trying to find things Talia and Christine would like. Christine was almost over whelmed with the amount of dresses Talia had insisted she ordered. With the orders placed, and finding that they would be delivered in a week they left.

Talia led Christine down the street a bit to another shop. This one was more for a man, and carried riding garments. Christine was a little worried when they walked in.

"You need some riding pants that fit better than my old ones, and I need some new pants and gloves." Talia explained and she then smiled to the woman working there who was no doubt used to Talia shopping there.

Christine just nodded and did what she was asked while the woman got measurements and listened to Talia's orders of what colors and material they were to be made out of. Before they left though both her and Talia had four new pairs of leather riding gloves and the promise the riding pants would be delivered in under a week.

"What about the costumes for the masquerade?" Christine asked.

"I have that covered too." Talia replied and steered Christine down a side street and in to another shop.

This shop looked almost exactly like the costume department of the opera. Christine looked around amazed at the things there.

"Lady Chagny." An older woman came around the desk and hugged Talia quickly.

"Marie this is Christine Chagny, Raoul's wife." Talia said introducing them.

"I would recognize Christine any where, she was one of the opera's most beautiful primma donnas." Marie said.

"Well Philip is holding a masquerade ball and we need costumes." Talia explained.

"Of course, now Christine my dear what would you like to be, if you could be anything for a night?" Marie asked.

"I don't know."

"A fairy perhaps, with sheer wings and a soft flowing dress?" Marie asked.

"I used to pretend I was a water sprite as a child." Christine replied.

"We could make it of soft blues and pale greens to make it look like a water sprite." Marie said.

"Yes, I'd love it."

"And we could use theater makeup to paint your mask on." Talia suggested.

"That would work." Christine said.

"Good. Now what about you Talia, what do you wish to be?"

"It's not as exotic as a water sprite but I would like to look like a Persian lady." Talia said a little embarrassed by her idea.

Marie smiled. "I will make it a skirt of flowing sheers over a solid so as to be more proper, and then a bodice like top and sheer sleeves. And of course the veil will cover you face like your scarf does."

"Thank you." Talia said.

"Is that all you need?"

"One last thing."

Talia was amazed that she had been able to work with Christine for three weeks without thoughts of strangling her. Part of that was because her mind was on Erik most of the time. She worried that his attendance would become the biggest disaster, or that he wouldn't even come.

"Talia she's here!" Philip yelled like a child waking up the family on Christmas morning.

Talia shook her head and finished putting her scarf on. When she got out of the North wing she was met by Christine who seemed to be lingering back from Philip and Raoul.

"You don't seem excited to meet the Countess De Cristo." Christine commented.

"I'm happy for Philip, just as I was happy for Raoul, but in a way I'm kind of losing him." Talia said and then shook her head. "Never mind."

"I can understand. I'm more worried that I'll ruin the family, you know being an opera singer."

"Don't worry, Philip wouldn't love anybody that shallow." Talia said hoping that she was right.

Talia and Christine stood next to Raoul at the top of the steps while Philip moved down to the bottom of the steps. Talia studied the carriage the came up the drive. It was pulled by four gray horses with dark purple ribbons wrapped in their manes. The carriage its self was black with the same shade of purple as the ribbons trimming it.

When it stopped Philip waved away Colover and opened the door himself. A delicate hand came out, which Philip took, and she then stepped out. Her golden curls bounced around her shoulders as she moved, and her green eyes were set off by her dark green dress.

"It is good to see you Philip." She said smiling.

"You too." He led her up the steps. "This is my younger brother the viscount Raoul, his wife Christine, and my sister the viscountess Natalia. This is the Countess Aurora De Cristo."

"I am pleased to meet all of you." Aurora bowed her head in respect. She then turned to a woman who had gotten out of the carriage behind her. "This is my maid Claire."

The maid nodded to them.

Talia nodded in return, but she felt that she was being judged by the Austrian Countess. "Welcome to Paris Countess De Cristo."

"Thank you Natalia."

Christine raised an eyebrow at the way Aurora rolled Natalia's name on her tongue. "Yes welcome."

"You are very kind." Aurora replied.

"Come I'll give you a tour of the grounds." Philip said offering Aurora his arm. "Colover will take care of your luggage and Trivan you team."

"Thank you, and will you be joining us." Aurora asked.

"I have business to attend to, but I am sure Christine and Talia will accompany you both." Raoul said and then left.

Talia flashed him a quick glare for his abandonment, and then looked at Christine. Christine had already joined Philip and Aurora and was deep in conversation. Talia set her jaw, turned on her heel, and marched to the stable. She hadn't been able to get away on her own for three weeks and with Philip distracted it was the perfect chance.

Stable hands were running around moving Aurora's team into the stable and making room for her carriage in the carriage house. They did not notice Talia, still wearing a pale blue dress, walk to Alexander's stall. She saddled him and led him into the hall. As she passed a small storage room she stepped in and grabbed a plain brown cape that belonged to Trivan. She put it on and finished leading Alexander out.

Christine, Philip, and Aurora were just nearing the stable when Talia mounted and kicked her horse into a gallop sending gravel flying into the air. The skirt being hiked up made it harder to ride, so she stood in the stirrups and bent her body forward near his neck.

Talia did not know what truly had bothered her so much about the Countess, but she did not wish to be there to watch Philip and Aurora act like Raoul and Christine. She knew there would be a lecture about her manors when she returned, but she didn't care.

When she arrived in Paris she stopped for a moment and wondered where she was even going. Looking up at the sky she could make out the shape of the opera house hidden mostly by other buildings. Alexander walked down the streets that led to it.

Talia could feel her stomach tighten, she had never dared enter Erik's home with out his invitation. When they came to the stable Talia swung down and walked to the secret door. Pressing the release she opened the door and led Alexander into the passage.

As the door closed behind him she finally called out, "Erik?"

She heard no reply, and taking a chance she walked farther down till she reached the stable. Caesar's stall was empty and she let out a loud sigh of disappointment. Alexander looked around wonder why they were alone here.

"Erik is that you?" A man called.

Talia backed up into Alexander, scared that she had heard another voice. Hoping she looked to her saddle to find no sword only the saddle and saddle bags. She turned to try and run out when the man came out of one of the other passages.

"You're not Erik." The man said surprised to see her.

"No I'm not." Talia said

"You must be Natalia, forgive me I am Nadir Kahn." He said and bowed slightly.

"Natalia De Chagny." She said still wondering what she should do.

"If you are looking for Erik I am sorry to say that he is out at the moment."

"I see."

Nadir studied the young woman and understood Erik's comments about her presence and ability to hide fear. Most women would tremble at the idea of being underground with a man they did not know. Talia just stood there petting her horse.

"Could you tell Erik I was here?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you, I will stop by another time." She turned and led Alexander back to the door.

Nadir worried she might get hurt being alone, but did not think she would accept his accompaniment so he merely returned to the home.

Once Talia was back on the surface she mounted her horse and started towards Anna's house. She found her best friend sitting outside with a sketch pad. She swung down and tied Alexander's to the hitching post and then walked up.

"When did you start riding astride in a dress?" Anna asked not really looking up at Talia.

"I took off in a hurry and didn't have time to change." Talia sat down next to Anna and wrapped the cape around her. "When did you decide to sit outside when it's cold?"

"Needed a minute alone, Aunt Mourin is here and after me that I should get married."

"How about you come over and meet Countess Aurora De Cristo?"

"Who?"

"A woman Philip is interested in. She is probably alright but I'm stressing about the ball."

"Why?"

"If I tell you something you swear not to say anything to anybody."

"You know I would rather die."

"I met a man and he is coming to the ball."

"Wonderful, but has he…"

"He's seen my face and it doesn't frighten him."

"That's great."

"But, he is scared himself."

"How badly?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Anna he makes me live, I'm starting to remember life."

"That's wonderful, and what does Raoul and Philip think?"

"They don't know and you can't tell them."

"Alright, alright, but you will have to tell them sometime."

"Maybe,"

"Well if you get married."

"We are not even courting, and I don't see him as the marrying type."

"Fine, but be careful."

"I am. Now how was Germany?"

"Wonderful, you should have come. Lord Weis had a library the size of your ballroom."

"Give me a few more years and I'll have to move my library into the ballroom or multiple rooms."

"Still." Anna mumbled flipping to another page and starting to draw.

"You get a costume?"

"Yes, I'm going as an Egyptian, you?"

"A Persian harem girl."

"Interesting, is this influenced by the guy?"

"A little, mostly because I don't want to go as a fairy."

"I would really like to see you dressed as a fairy."

"Ha ha."

"And what is he coming as?"

"I have no idea."

"I guess we find out in two days."

"You want to come to the house and distract me?"

"Sure, I'll get some stuff, and saddle Greensleeves." Anna closed her book and walked into the house. Talia followed her and watched as she put in some clothes in a small satchel, along with some of her art things, and threw her cape on. When they went back downstairs, Anna told the butler where she was going so her father knew when he returned, avoided her aunt, and went to the stable. Anna saddled her white mare and then they walked around to get Alexander.

Talia gathered the reins, hiked up her skirt, put her left foot in the stirrup, and swung up.

"I can't believe you can ride in that dress." Anna said as they started the horses on a walk.

"It's the cape that makes me look proper." Talia said as she adjusted the cape to make sure her legs were covered.

Philip started to march towards Talia to chew her out for taking off, but then he saw Anna following her. He pivoted on one foot, deciding he should find Aurora.

Talia was pleased that he didn't come after her and just let her and Anna slip into the North Wing.

Anna watched Talia as she shook the skirt. "Someday I'm going to get you to sit for a new portrait."

Talia glared at her. "No."

"Someday Talia, someday."


	15. Chapter 15

Aurora smiled as she watched Christine, Anna, and Talia finish getting ready for the ball. Other than Talia disappearing on the first day they had all treated her like and old friend. She was though surprised by Talia's costume choice. Even though it had a skirt, full bodice top, and sheer coverings over the skirt and arms and veil, she thought it was in poor taste for a viscountess. Still it suited a girl who did not seem to live by the rules of propriety.

Talia and Anna hung back behind Aurora and Christine as Philip and Raoul started to escort them. The ballroom was already full, and Talia wondered how many she had really invited and how many just showed up because it was a party at the Chagny's estate.

Anna politely excused herself when Louis Mour asked her to dance. Talia felt a pang of jealousy as she moved from one click to another trying to be a good hostess but not be caught by one group and grilled about the family. She finally made the circle and reached for a glass of champagne that was setting on the refreshment table.

Before she reached in one was presented in front of her. She studied the dark black gloves and smiled she then followed the arm with her eyes up till she saw the thin mask on his face.

"John." She said immediately disappointed.

"You look enchanting Lady Chagny." He said offering her the glass again.

"Thank you Lord Masbeth." She said taking it.

"You refused my invitation to London."

"I had things to do."

"What does a woman do that could not be changed to accommodate my gracious invitation?"

"It is none of your business." She tightened her grip on the glass.

"But I wish it to be. You are an attractive woman, and if you let me you would have your beauty."

"And you a prize?"

"No, maybe your love."

The fine crystal shattered under the pressure of her hand. "Go away."

"I…"

"I believe the lady no longer wants your company."

John turned his head and his eyes rested on a six foot four man with an iron mask covering his face, and dressed in fine velvets and silks. The eyes behind the mask changed to more gold than green as his anger rose. "Who are you?"

"Phillipe Erikson." He growled. "Now go before you cause more of a scene."

John pulled back into his shell, politely nodding to Talia and then left.

"Thank you." Talia said.

"Your…" His eyes glanced from her feet to her head and started back down, "…bleeding." Erik grabbed her hand and led her away from the table leaving the servant to clean up the mess.

"I'll be…"

"Where's the wash room?" He continued to drag her away.

"Take a left." She felt herself whipped around the corner. "That door."

Erik marched in and immediately found a wash bowl, water, and cloth. He had her sit while he cleaned the small cut on her hand.

"I can…"

"Hold still." Erik snapped. He then grabbed a thin linen towel and tore it into a couple strips and started to wrap her hand.

"Alright." Talia groaned as he worked annoyed by him fussing.

"There." Erik said letting go of her hand.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Maybe we should return to the party."

"Of course." Erik said offering her his arm and led her back towards the ballroom.

Talia studied Erik as they walked back. The iron mask looked more frightening than the porcaline at first glance, but the white contrasting with his dark hair and clothes game a more intimidating feel. "Thank you for coming."

Erik nodded. "You looked beautiful." He was surprised when she blushed enough he could notice through the crimson veil. She hadn't done that when the man she called John complemented her.

"Thank you." She whispered not knowing what else to say.

That made Erik smile and he was happy the mask covered most of it. This feeling was new and he didn't understand it. Christine had defiantly never made him feel this way, and would have never done this for Christine unless it was in the opera house so he could easily disappear.

They walked in and Erik immediately led her to the dance floor hoping to avoid anybody who saw the incident, and especially to avoid Christine.

Talia was amazed at how good of a dancer he was and just allowed him to lead her around the floor. He was careful not to grip her right hand to tight so he didn't hurt her. Talia mentally kicked herself for thinking about kissing him. That was not an acceptable action in her mind.

The clock was slowly ticking its way to the unmasking, and Talia though they had done it. Christine and Raoul wee to involved in their lives, and Philip and Aurora were busy bouncing around meeting the French nobility.

"Talia."

She froze at the sound of the musical voice and could feel Erik's muscles tighten. She wished she could run, or die right there.

Christine and Raoul walked up to them and while Raoul looked at Erik Christine smiled excitedly at Talia. "This must be Phillipe Erikson, I am happy you could come. You know Talia was afraid you wouldn't. She said balls were not your thing."

Raoul stared at Talia's face reading the fear in her eyes and finally cleared his throat.

"Umm, Phillipe this is my brother Viscount Raoul, and his wife Christine." Talia finally remembered the rules of etiquette that had been drilled into her.

"A pleasure." Erik raised the pitch of his voice slightly.

Christine could see how uncomfortable Talia was. "Raoul can you help me find Meg, I wanted to speak with her."

"Certanly." Raoul said and led her away.

Talia finally let herself shiver. "I'm sorry."

Erik raised his chin. "The dance milady." He took her back into his arms and once again led her across the floor.

As they danced and talked Erik was careful to glance at the giant clock so he could avoid the unmasking part of the evening. He also knew Talia would probably be avoiding it also. They did not speak of Raoul or Christine, it was almost as if it had never happened.

"Come to the opera house tomorrow." He whispered as he prepared to make is departure.

"I'll try."

"I'll be waiting." He stepped back, leaving her on the floor, and faded into the crowd.

Talia slipped away as Philip started to make the announcement of the unmasking. She went towards her room when she was caught by Anna.

"That was him wasn't it?" She said excited for Talia.

"Yes, that was him."

"Even though I did not see his face he seemed charming and kind."

_Charming and kind not my initial description of Erik._ "He is."

Anna then spotted the bandage on her hand. "What happened?"

Talia explained as they walked towards her room. When they got there Anna had her sit and she unwrapped her hand. She studied the cut and smiled.

"He did a good job with it."

"I'll tell him you said that when I see him tomorrow." Talia said already impatient to see him.

"May I come, I would like to meet him."

Talia paused. "I don't think he would like it. He's still very shy about it."

Anna thought for a second. "Was he in the opera house fire?"

"Yes." _I guess you can say that since he caused it._

"I understand, but I would like to meet him sometime."

"I'll talk to him about it." Talia felt guilty for having to leave her best friend out of her deepest secret.

Time slowly passed and after breakfast that morning Talia went to find Philip to tell him she was traveling into Paris for the day. Instead she found Raoul hunched over Philip's desk looking at papers. She approached him as quietly as she could but he looked up at her and smiled slightly. "What brings you here?"

"I came to tell you that I am going into Paris."

"You've never done that before." Raoul said raising his eyebrow to look and her.

Talia looked him and took a deep breath, "Anna asked me to meet her at the bookstore, then to go for a walk in the park, and then to the theater."

"Oh?" He said a little unusal for Talia to just go to theater for no reason.

"Anna wants to make up for the time she spent in Germany, and it will give me something to do." Talia said impatient to be able to run to the stable get on her horse.

"Good day then."

"Good day." She then bolted from the room and ran for the stables. Her horse was saddled and waiting for her. She swung up settled herself quickly in the seat and the sent the horse into a gallop. The ride to the opera house seemed to last an eternity. She flew into the stable and jumped down. She opened the secret door and led Alexander into he passage to the stable, she tied her horse in a stall next to the one Erik had his horse in. She then ran down the passage way towards the house.

Erik heard her feet hitting the stone as she ran and he could feel his heart race again. "She came." He whispered, and put down the book he was reading. He walked out of the Library and to the main room.

Talia flew in and looked straight at Erik. She smiled as she tossed the hood down to reveal her face. She had always let him be the first to touch her but this time she could not stop herself. She went to him and hugged him holding his body tight to hers. Erik was surprised at first but then returned the gesture.

"Talia, I thought today would never come."

"Time seemed to stop just to torture me." She said looking up into his golden green eyes.

"Your even more beautiful when you smile." He said reaching up and brushing a piece of hair away from her face. Talia just stood there letting him hold her. She wanted to forget her world, and her family to stay there with him. If he offered her what he offered Christine she would not choose a life among the people above ground. She would be happy there under the opera house with Erik and his music so long as she could bring her writing. _Damn it I'm becoming obsessed about one person._

"How long can you stay?" Erik asked her.

"I need to be home around midnight."

"That gives us hours." He said and looked at her. "What do expect to do for all that time?"

"I would like to hear you play."

Erik let her go and walked towards his organ. "Than you must sing."

"Sing, I can't sing."

"Come now, I think you can." Erik coaxed he wasn't going to let her get off without trying.

"I would offend your sensitive ears. Cat's in heat sound better." Talia tried not to laugh at Ayesha's loud meow in reply.

"Come now." Erik said not taking his eyes off her.

She stood there thinking for a moment trying to think of something that she had heard before that she could sing. She then remembered a song that she had heard Christine sing when she thought no one else was around.

"In sleep he sang to me

in dreams he came

that voice which calls to me

And speaks my name."

She stopped to look at Erik who seemed to have a look of remembrance. It was one of both pain and well pleasure.

"Continue, you sing well." He said starting to play the rest of the song on the organ.

"And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is here

Inside my mind."

Erik smiled and joined in letting his voice fill the room, but yet not over power hers.

"Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind."

Talia smiled at hearing him sing and continued,

"Those who have seen your face

draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear…"

"Its me they hear"

Their voices rose together filling the chambers,

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice,

in one combined:

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your/my mind."

Erik- "In all your fantasies

You always knew

That man and mysteries."

Talia- "Where both in you."

Both- "And in this Labyrinth

Where night is blind

The Phantom of the Opera is there/here

Inside my/your mind.

Erik- "Sing my angel of music."

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera." Talia finished and looked at him.

"Did Christine teach you that?" He asked wondering how freely Christine talked of the past.

"No, I heard her singing it in the garden once when she thought she was alone. I loved it so much I ran straight to my room and wrote it down." It was not the first song Christine had sung and Talia had run to go write down.

"I see." Erik said solemnly.

"I'm sorry I made you sad."

"We need to stop apologizing so often, we'll spend all of our time together on our knees."

Talia smiled. "Agree, well now what do you want to do?" Talia asked kind of bored and trying to keep the uncomfortable silence from coming back.

"I am not a good host, I do not have something planned."

Talia though a second and remembered the chess board in the library. "Would you like to play chess?"

"You play?"

"You sound surprised." Talia said already walking back to the library.

"It is just not usually a woman's game." Erik followed her.

"Well I am not a usual woman."

Raoul and Philip did not give Talia's leaving everyday for almost three weeks a second thought. She usually spent a lot of time with Anna. However Anna thought it was strange that her best friend was visiting less and less often, the mysterious Philippe Eriksson taking up more and more of her time.

Even if they did not really do anything together Erik and Talia kept each other company. Many times Talia would sit and write one of her stories while Erik spent time with is organ or violin.

Erik studied her as she sat hunched over a make shift desk tapping her fingers in a drumming pattern on the antique wood. Each thump seemed to echo in his head and on his nerves. Writer's block, even in music he had hit such a thing, but he usually found a more constructive way to rid himself of it then her incessant drumming. Quickly he got up from the chase lounge and almost ran to her and took quick hold of her annoying hand squeezing the soft fingers tight together. "Enough."

"Sorry." She looked away from him and at their hands. "I usually don't have anyone around so they don't have to listen to it." She told him almost afraid of an angry outburst that was usually imminent after one annoyed him.

"Then let us do something to take your mind off this problem." He said pulling her to her feet.

"Such as?" She asked coyly.

He gave her one of his famous devious half smiles she had been seeing more and more often and led her from the cluttered main room and into a wide room that resembled a ball room. With a wave of his hand candelabras lit drowning the room in flickering light. Talia stood for a moment studying the room she had never seen before and wondered how he had built this without anybody finding out about it. "You said once you fenced, would you care to practice?"

"It's been years."

"Then let's see what you remember." Erik picked up gloves and foil from a table next to the wall. He handed the items to Talia and watched as she put the glove on and held the foil in her hand taking in the feel of the practice weapon.

Talia slipped into a natural defensive stance and waited for Erik. He took a similar stance and touched his blade to hers. Then on a silent count of three they started. For the first few minutes Talia backed in a circle around the room testing the way Erik fought. She then launched and attack that pushed Erik three quick steps back.

Erik smiled and decided she hadn't forgotten as much as she had let on. He parried a strike and then tried an attack of his own. He jumped back when her blade swiped across his upper arm giving him a stinging red welt from the impact. He again upped his power and she took it till finally he found her weakness, he quickly enveloped her blade and sent it flying across the room.

Nearly out of breath and pieces of hair plastered to her face by sweat Talia smiled at him. "That was fun."

Erik dropped the foil and took two quick steps to her. With no warning he wrapped her in his arms and leaned his face down to hers. Talia closed her eyes and knew he was about to do what she had wished he would since the masquerade. With his lips a half inch from hers his eyes snapped open as if he had just realized what he was about to do. He pulled his arms back and whirled around so his back faced her.

"Talia I'm sorry."

Talia bit her lip hard enough she could taste blood. She shook her head and without thought ran past him towards the door. _He hates me, I'm just a physical replacement for Christine._ Her riding boots echoed on the stone and splashed in the puddles of water. The stable was in sight when she felt a great weight crash against her and shove her into the wall.

"Why did you run?" Erik gasped.

"Because you don't want me here." Talia's eyes were cast to the floor as she tried to ignore her back was against the wall and he was in front of her with no way to get past him.

"The hell I don't want you here, I don't want you to leave here, ever." Erik growled.

Talia looked at him not understanding.

"Talia do you have feelings for me?"

"If I didn't do think the fact you don't want to kiss me would bother me." Talia told him finally looking into his gold eyes.

"I want to be honest with you Talia, I thought I would never love again after Christine left me for Raoul, but after meeting you and getting to know you I have learned that I love you more than I could have ever loved Christine." Erik said watching her face hoping to be able to read her reaction.

Talia did not know what to do if he had been a normal man she would have taken the risk and kissed him but with Erik that could be as bad as tearing the mask away. He had already pulled back when he had initiated such a move. "I fell in love with you when you first held me in your arms."

Leaning down Erik every so slowly moved closer to Talia's face. He then gently touched his lips to hers. He knew that Christine had been frightened by the scarred feeling of his lips but he felt Talia press into the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair while he used his other hand to pull her closer. Talia ran her hands across his shoulders and used them to hold her up right. Erik ran his fingers over the laces on the back of her bodice she wore over her shirt. He then stopped and pulled away.

"I can't Talia. I can't treat you like some street whore. You deserve to be with a man that will love you and give you everything you ever want."

"And that is you. Erik I love you." Talia said reaching out and taking his hand.

"I believe you, but I think it would be better if we did things a lot different. One is changing the fact of you lying all the time about seeing Anna. They are going to catch you in it. I think you should find a way to leave and come live here." He told her.

"I know. After Christmas my brother is marrying the Countess Aurora De Cristo, and Raoul and Christine might be going back to the sea shore. I could leave then, I'll find some reason." Talia told him.

"Alright, but until then?"

"I will visit as much as I can." Talia told him.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna smiled at Colover, she had know the butler ever since she was a child and first came to the Chagny's home. She allowed him to lead her to Philip's office, but did not understand why there, unless Talia was there helping with wedding plans. She walked in a smiled at the still young Count.

"Lady Demay it is a pleasure to see you, but is something wrong?" Philip said wondering why Anna was there without Talia.

"What would be wrong?" Anna asked not understanding.

"Well Talia rode into Paris this morning to spend the day with you." Philip said not understanding and then worrying that Talia might have been hurt somehow.

"No, I haven't seen her. Come to think of it I've barely seen her four in the past three weeks." Anna said also starting to worry about her friend.

Philip sighed, he never would have expected Talia to lie to him about anything. "She has been in Paris almost every day for those three weeks."

"Oh." Anna started to wonder if it had anything to do with the mysterious man she had talked about and seen at the masquerade.

"Philip I'm…" Talia went ghostly white as she poked her head into his office and saw Anna standing there.

"Anna will you excuse us for a minute." Philip said glaring at Talia.

Anna quickly ducked out of the office and closed the door as she left.

Philip walked around his desk and stared hard at Talia, he was trying to hide how badly this hurt him. "I will ask this only once where have you been going?"

"I was seeing Philippe Eriksson."

"Who is he?"

"A friend I made at the bookstore."

"Is that where you first met him?"

"No at the opera house."

"If you are going to see him I would like to meet him."

"He won't do that."

"Why not?"

"He was in the fire, it wasn't till the night he asked me to the concert has he allowed me to see him since the fire."

"He is afraid we would judge him for it?"

"Kind of, I am one of the few people he sees."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Then why lie to me and Anna."

"Because I don't want your hopes up that something might come from it."

Philip thought. "Was he the man who drove John Masbeth away from you at the party?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I will trust him until he or you give me a reason not too."

"Thank you."

"But you must apologize to Anna."

"Of course."

Talia started to leave and then stopped. "You don't seem to like Lord Masbeth."  
"I do not like a man trying to prey on your misfortune to make you grateful and love him." Philip paused. "He may be a good friend of Raoul's but I think you should stay away from him."

"I agree." Talia left and went to her library in search of Anna.

Anna turned and glared hard at Talia. "I though we were friends! You lied to me and used me to see this man. Maybe I should tell Philip what I know about him. Not that that is a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why can't you talk about him? Is he hurting you?"  
"No."

"Than why? Is he a murder?"

"To some."

Anna's eyes widened as she sank onto the sofa Talia spoke.

"He is the Phantom of the Opera."

Anna paled and then took Talia's hand and pulled her down. "Tell me everything."

Talia explained everything that had happened since her first meeting up to that day.

"Oh my god he's in love with you."

"It doesn't matter that I just told you he is the Phantom?"

"Nope he loves you, and you love him."

"You're amazing Anna."

"Just remember that."  
"Than can you do me a favor?"

"What? Keep up the story of you visiting me?"

"No I don't know what to give Erik aside from the thought of my trust. I want a small portrait that shows the scars."

Anna froze, Talia hid her face and despised looking at it. "Alright?"  
"Thank you."

"Why don't I come here in the morning?"

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it Erik you scared her away." He stormed around his home yelling, surprised that for the first time in three weeks she was not there. _She could have been busy. It is the end of November and Christmas is coming. You fool you have to find a present for her._

Erik grabbed his hat, cape, and left for Nadir's house.

Talia looked over Anna's should studying the painting.

"It's not finished yet." Anna said trying to defend her work.

"I know, I'm just not sure the dress is the right choice."

"I like it, plus it's the dress you wore to the theater with him. It's fitting."

"What about…"

"Natalia it will be perfect."

"Alright."

It took two weeks for Anna to finish the painting that was then wrapped, boxed, wrapped again, and taken to Anna's house to be hidden from Talia's brothers.

Talia had hated the idea of being away from Erik for so long, so she had sent notes through his friend Nadir to him, but once the painting was tucked away she went to the opera house. She walked in like she owned the underground and went to the lair.

The music from the organ flooded the room. Talia kept her winter cape on and walked up to Erik. Smiling she took her usual place next to the instrument and listened.

Erik stopped when he realized she was standing there. He smile at her, put his hands around her waist, and pulled her down onto the bench with him. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry, I was busy. Philip was going to have a simple wedding before Christmas but now it's a larger and will be after Christmas before the new year."

"You are still going to come aren't you?"

"Yes, but right now if I can get away for a few hours I'm lucky." Talia laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Erik."

Erik leaned down and kissed her. "Come Christmas Eve."

"Promise." Talia purred.

"Good."

"Natalia I've been looking for you." Aurora said just grinning.

"I was in Paris seeing Anna and Philippe." Talia pulled Alexander's saddle off.

"I see, well I wanted to tell you we are going to have the big Christmas Eve party like us Austrian's and German's do."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"I had plans with Philippe."

"Invite him I've already invited Anna."

"He is doing things with his family and wanted me there."

"Alright." Aurora turned disappointed she could not do things the way they use to in Austria.

Talia finished caring for Alexander and left the stable. She did not know what to do she had promised Erik, but Philip would be disappointed if she was not there for Aurora.


	18. Chapter 18

Erik read the note from Talia he had received through Nadir days before and crushed it. She said she would be there as soon as possible but she had to have dinner with her family. She seemed to be pulling away and he didn't know what to do to stop it.

He glared at the box which held her present and wondered what he should do. He was ready to storm into the Chagny manor when he heard her footsteps in the passage.

She shook her head so the hood of her cape fell. She smiled at him, but then realized that he was angry. She walked to a desk and laid the one and a half foot by three foot box on it.

"You promised." Erik growled.

"And I came it's just later." Talia took her cape off revealing the green silk dress she wore.

"What kept you?"

"I said in the letter Aurora had a dinner I had to attend."

"We won't have to worry about that once they are married, we can spend New Year's together."

Talia flinched at his words. "They aren't getting married until after New Years, they needed more time."

Erik flew to his feet. "Why are you avoiding this?"

"I'm not avoiding but I can't just leave Philip."

"Why? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I love you, I just want to be there for him, but once I leave then I can't go back without putting us at risk."

"Do you love me?"

"I said it didn't I?"

"Would you love me if you weren't scarred?"  
Talia looked at him shocked at what he asked. "What?"

"You heard me. If you were not scarred so badly you hate your own reflection would you love me?" Erik yelled.

"I would like to say yes…"  
"Face it the pretty little noble would marry somebody exactly like her brothers."

"Erik…"

"Tell me Natalia I am your last hope for a male relationship."

"No!"

"No, I guess not there is that Englishman."

"Are saying I should go to John?"

"Maybe."

"There I won't be forced to hide from my own family."

"Than go!"

"I will!" Talia turned and ran to the underground stable. She led Alexander out and walked as fast as she could to the door. She cursed under her breath at the wet snow falling and the fact she forgot her cape. She was already shivering when she got into the saddle and galloped towards Anna's house.

She went straight to the stable and gave Alexander to one of the grooms. She ran into the house and ignoring the butler she went to Anna's room.

Anna was surprised to see Talia standing there in a now ruined dress shivering. "What happened?" She jumped up and took a blanket wrapped it around Talia and led her to the chair next to the fireplace.

"We fought." Talia said knowing Anna knew where she went.

"About what?"  
"He doesn't think I love him I'm just using him because I'm scarred." Talia said starting to cry.

"It'll be alright. Every lover's have fights."

"He's right, I probably wouldn't love him."

"Who's to say you would even know him."

"But…"  
"Talia it's something you can never test it's not like you can change it."

Talia's mind then kicked in. "Maybe there is."

Anna then went pale. "No, please Natalia it isn't worth it."

"To you it isn't to me it's my only way to prove I love him."

"Talia why don't you sleep on it and if you really want too I'll go with you."

* * *

Philip smiled at the man he had become friends with after a literal run in in during his first trip to Austria. Nadir Khan had become a good friend since then and he was pleased when he learned he had moved to Paris.

"Well it seems that marriage agrees well with the Count." Nadir said as Philip sat down across from him.

"It at least stops the fathers trying to set me up with their daughters." Philip smiled. "Really its wonderful I love Aurora and she loves me."

"And how about the rest of the family."

"Getting along well, although Talia has gone to England."

Nadir shivered it unnerved him that two of his good friends were connected to Natalia. "Oh."

"I hate what she is trying but it is her life."

"What is she trying to do?"

"Have the scars removed." Philip had told Nadir about her accident a long time ago.

Nadir wanted to throw up. If Erik learned about this, and something bad happened to Talia there would be no end to his violence. _Unless he finally does it and ends his life.

* * *

_

Ok I know this type of surgury is not really possible, but for the sake of the story it is and it gives Talia a choice between darkness or light. But I think by now we all know what she is going to choose. 


	19. Chapter 19

Anna looked at the building that was the Masbeth's home and thought it resembled a tomb. "Are you sure about this?"

Talia nodded and stared at the building with some dread. She knew there would be surgery and pain but no idea if it would work. _I hope this is worth it Erik._

John ran out to the carriage and opened the door. He was surprised though when he saw that Talia wasn't alone. "Talia I am pleased you are finally taking this chance, but surprised to see mademoiselle Demay with you."

"Talia will need a friend and I am a good nurse." Anna's tone reminded John of a growling dog.

"When can we start this? I want it done and over with." Talia feared her courage was waning.

"In the morning, but it will not be quick it could take…"

"I know Lord Masbeth but right now want to start this before I change my mind."

Later that evening Anna paced the rooms they were given. "I don't like him and I don't trust him."

"I don't either."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because I love Erik and I will prove it to him even if it kills me."

"You know once upon a time you asked me to be shot if you became this lovesick over a man."  
"Than why don't you shoot me?"

"Because I love seeing you like this, even if you still think you are a monster you are acting human."

"Remind me when I look like a mummy."

Anna hugged her. "I will, and if Erik doesn't realize you love him I'll kill him."

* * *

If the original burns hurt this bad she couldn't remember it. She timidly reached up and touched the bandages covering her face. Even more annoying was the foggy dazed feeling she was having.

"Do you want some water?"

"Anna?" Talia's voice cracked under the simple word.

"Yes, I'm here Talia." Anna sat next to her and pulled her hand away from her bandaged face.

"Anna I shouldn't have done this I should have just forgotten him." Talia wanted to cry so badly but her body wouldn't let her.

Anna hugged her friend. "It's too late to turn by now."

_You've past the point of no return…

* * *

_

"Where is she Nadir? I have sent letters for three weeks now and all are returned with the not she is out of the country." Erik fumed.

"After the way you acted it serves you right if you never see her again." Nadir told him. He did not have the courage to tell Erik what Raoul had told him weeks ago.

"I was wrong, I just was scared she doesn't love me."

Nadir nodded and looked at the box on the desk. "You never opened it?"

"Opened what?"

"What she left for you."

Erik walked to the deck and looked at the wrapped box. "I was afraid."

"Open it, it may answer some questions."

Erik ripped off the paper and then picked up the wooden lid. A lump in he throat formed as he looked at the painting. Talia was sitting next to a grand fireplace with candles bathing her in a warm glow. She wore the dress she had worn to the concert and in her hands was a blood red rose. No scarf covered her face and her blue green eyes had the life he saw in them._ The artist who painted this must have be a genius in his own right._

"She's beautiful." Nadir said looking at it.

Erik was still speechless. A woman who hated all reflections of her scars had allowed them to be committed to canvas and then given to him.

* * *

"It's raining again." Anna sighed as she closed her sketch book.

"I know." Talia mumbled.

"I guess we won't have a picnic."

"Guess not."

"And what has put you in such a talkative mood?"

"In two days it will be the anniversary of Don Juan Triumphant's first and last performance."

"Yes."

"In one month it will be Raoul and Christine's wedding anniversary."

"And we'll be back in France and away from the obsessive John Masbeth."

"Yes, but I'm thinking of the party Aurora wrote us about."

"Oh yes her idea of having all the guests perform something, are your worried about being seen?"

"No, there is a song I heard once I would like to sing at it."

"So?"

"There is not written music for it, Erik wrote it."

"Oh…that would be a problem." Anna then looked at the piano in the corner. "Come on we're going to try and figure out something to go with it."

Talia got up and followed her friend to the piano. "Do you think you can?"

"Eleven years of piano lesson gives me a chance." Anna sat down and raised the cover off the keys. "Alright you sing and I'll try to figure out the notes and we'll build from there."

Talia took a deep breath and began.

* * *

"Good day viscountess De Chagny would you like to accompany me on a walk through the garden." John asked ignoring Anna's sharp glare.

Talia sighed and got up. "I would love to Lord Masbeth." She waved to Anna as a signal to stay and possibly work on the song.

John smiled as she led Talia out to the garden. "I am sure your looking forward to the bandages coming off tomorrow."

"Yes."

"My servants said you are planning on returning to France the day after that."

"Yes."

"I would be very happy if you would stay."

"I can't."

"I know, propriety." He stopped and looked straight at her. "Viscountess Natalia Arana De Chagny I would like you to stay as my wife."

Talia froze in place. She knew John had wanted her for a long time, not because he loved her, but because she would raise him in rank and political standing even though she was from France. But she couldn't, she had going through all this pain for Erik and nobody else. "No John I won't."

"Well if you don't like England we could stay in France."

"I can't marry you. I had this surgery so I could marry a man back in Paris." _Marry Erik? I've never really thought of marrying him. _

"But I gave you your life back." John yelled at her.

"But I love Erik." Talia yelled and then ran back to the house.

* * *

Jacob Masbeth smiled at Talia as she sat down and waited. "Are you ready my dear?"

Talia glanced at Anna and nodded.

The doctor started to unwrap the linen strips almost like he was revealing a thousand year old mummy. When he finally took off the last piece he was surprised. There was a coloration difference, but the rough and ridged scars were gone. If you just glance you wouldn't notice it, but if you did study her face it looked like a birthmark and maybe over time it would look even more normal.

"There is the beautiful vicountess De Chagny." Jacob said smiling at her.

Talia ran her hand across her check and noticed the difference. "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Milady." Trivan helped Talia down from the carriage.

"It's good to see you Trivan, how's Alexander?"

"He's antsy, two months without a long trip after so long of riding into Paris so often."

"I'll take him for a good ride tomorrow right now I have to get ready for the party."

"Of course, and milady he has been around."

Talia grabbed Trivan's arm and dragged him away from the other people. "What do you mean by he?" Talia growled.

"The Phantom."

"How do you know I have been seeing him?"

"I followed you at the concert because I was scared he would hurt you. Then I followed you a couple times to the opera house."  
"Does Raoul know?"

"If he harmed you I would have told him, but since he didn't than no."

"But he was here?"

"He was trying to find you nobody also saw him, but I did, and he knows you'll be here tonight."

Talia nodded trying to think of what to do.

"He helped build the stage in the ballroom."

"Why do you trust him? Why didn't you tell Raoul or Philip?"

"Because he earned my trust once and won't break it till he tries to hurt you."

Talia smiled. "Have Alexander saddled and ready so once this party is over I can leave."

"Yes milady."

Talia hugged him. "Thank you."

Trivan watched her walk away. Rumors had always circulated that he was in love with Natalia, and he was but not in the way people thought. She was his best friend, his confidant, and in every way except blood his sister. When there had been accusations that the accident was his fault Talia, still ill from the burns, and wrapped like a mummy went to Philip office and told him the truth. He could never repay her for that, and he would always try.

* * *

Even though she should have been spending time with Philip, Raoul, Christine, and Aurora she was in her room packing the papers and few books that she couldn't bear to leave. In another saddle bag she packed her newest sets of riding clothes, boots, and gloves. When she snatched a bag of money from behind a drawer she remembered the scarf Erik had given her. She found it and placed it with the books. She then put her long light weight black cape over them.

"Talia do you need help?" Lira asked not wanting to open the door without an invitation.

"Yes." Talia grabbed her dark blue dress that was in the painting and yanked it over her head.

Lira came in and helped lace the back up. She waited till Talia sat down and then started to put up her hair. Once that was finished she handed Talia a box that held a diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings that were once Talia's mother's.

Talia put the jewelry on and just sat thinking about what was going to happen tonight.

"You look beautiful milady."

Talia spotted a cloth on the vanity and grabbed it. She stood up and wiped the layer of dust off the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the changes that had happened since she was twelve.

Lira was shocked at Talia's action and expected her to cry even though the largest portion of the scars were gone.

* * *

"This was wonderful." Christine kissed Raoul's cheek.

"It was Aurora's idea."

"It was perfect, thank you." Christine told Aurora.

"Thank you, but I guess there is one more act, Natalia is going to sing."

Raoul tried to hide his surprise that Talia was getting in on the performing.

Talia walked out onto the stage and tried to hide that she was nervous. Anna sat at the piano ready to play the song they had worked on for a month. She took a deep breath and started. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses.

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

and listen to the music of the night.

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!

Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar

and you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know, you cannot fight..  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write...  
The power of the music of the night" Talia took a second to find her place after seeing the flash of white and knowing that Erik was hidden in the shadows of the upper ballroom.

Christine tightened wondering where she had learned the song.

"You alone can make my song take flight...  
Help me make the music of the night..." Her final note echoed through the room. She bowed slightly and then screamed when arms with a face hidden behind a white mask grabbed her and dragged her off the stage.

She tried to fight back knowing that Erik would not have been stupid enough to try and grab her off the stage in front of Raoul and Christine.

"You are mine. I'm not going to let a monster have my greatest work."

"John let me go."

"Your brother promised that I could marry you and I will." He dragged her outside and tossed her up onto his horse and swung up behind her kicking the chestnut into a gallop.

"We have to save Talia from that monster." Raoul shouted to Philip.

"Trivan, Louis, Nadir, and I will. You stay and take care of Christine and Aurora."

"But I've…"

"Do as you're told." Philip yelled and then paused. "Christine, Aurora, and the other guests are scared and I do not want a mob after him because he may then harm Talia. Keep them calm and send them home."

Raoul nodded hating the idea of being left at home while that monster had Talia.

Louis, Philip, and Nadir followed Trivan to the stables. Philip hesitated when Trivan pulled a pistol from his belt and aimed it at a figure leading Talia's horse out of his stall.

"Hold or I will shoot." Trivan warned.

The dark figure turned and revealed the white half mask. "Shoot and you won't get Talia back."

"Erik," Nadir growled, "what is the meaning of this?"

"That English doctor kidnapped her and I am going to bring her back." Erik led Alexander down to them. "I lost her once, it's not happening again."

"John Masbeth took Talia?" Louis asked.

"Yes, now you can do what you like, but I am leaving with this horse and finding her." Erik pushed past them.

"We'll follow you." Philip told them nodding to Trivan to put the gun away.

Erik swung up onto the gelding's back and leaned near it's ear. "Find her Alexander, find our Talia."

Alexander let out a loud cry and took off. The others just had time to mount up and follow.

* * *

Talia hated the position she was in. Sitting sidesaddle on the front of the saddle smashed against John's chest. Her bound hands tried to grip the mane of the steed while her mind worked on an escape plan.

They crashed through the woods at a reckless speed making her believe John knew they were being followed. She had saw Erik there at the concert and she knew he would be hunting them.

"Whoa!" John yelled when he saw the embankment but the horse had too much speed to make the stop. It slid on the damp grass and sent them tumbling into the river below.

Just before Talia hit the water she heard Erik scream her name. She coughed and sputtered when her head came up for a moment and then was dragged back down by the weight of her dress. She fought violently against the knots of her bindings as her legs tried to kick her to the surface. Her lungs were grateful when strong arms took hold of her and hauled her to the surface allowing her to breath. A knife sliced cleanly through the rope holding her hands and she wrapped her arms around her savior's neck.

Talia's green blue eyes did not show surprise or fright when she looked into Erik's golden green eyes no longer just visible through the eye holes of his mask. For the first time she gazed upon his face and saw what he hid from the world. To her it was nothing, it was no different from the scars she once wore. Timidly she touched it with a finger.

"Hide it forever if you wish, but I still love you." She told him and placed a gently kiss on the mangled skin.

Erik picked Talia completely up and walked to shore. He sat her on her feet in front of Philip who wrapped his cape around her.

"Thank you for saving her." Philip told Erik and then offered his hand. "You will always be welcomed in my home…Philippe Erikson."

Erik took Philip's hand. "I am honored." He stammered not knowing how to react.

They turned to walk to the horses when Erik took a strange step. He did not grimace only turned and pulled the knife out of the back of his left thigh. When he fully turned he saw John standing at the edge of the river.

"She is mine and I am not going to let a freak like you ever have her."

Erik set his jaw. "Nadir I am going to have to break a promise."

Nadir nodded as he watched Erik unsheathe his sword. John did the same and ran towards Erik. Erik side stepped and blocked John's attack. He then swung hard at John's arm, but it was blocked, and so was the thrust towards the torso. John and Erik circled each other searching for a weakness. John lunged and Erik quickly parried, and then with the grace of a dancer side stepped and dragged the blade across John's exposed forearm. John took a quick step forward and moved the sword into the position he wanted. He slide the blade across Erik's stomach leaving a long but not very deep cut. He then kicked Erik back making him lose his balance. Erik fell striking his head on a rock. As John moved for the killing blow he stopped in shock as a blade came out of his chest. He staggered a turn and found Talia standing there.

"I told you I love somebody else." She growled as John fell to the ground. Talia then dropped next to Erik and lifted his head to her lap. Louis ran over and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, but we need to get those cuts taken care of. Trivan build a sling to put behind a horse to carry him."  
"Erik you better come out of this alright. I didn't go through all of this to have you die."

"He'll be alright." Philip said putting his hand on her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Aurora and Anna ran out when they saw the horses return.

"Talia are you alright?" Anna asked hugging her friend tightly.

"I'm fine."  
"Aurora where is Raoul and Christine?" Philip asked.

"In the library, why?"

"Trivan, Louis, Nadir take Erik to the North wing and put him in a room. Talia, Anna, Aurora, and I will reassure them we're fine and the problem has been taken care of."

"But how will we keep them from knowing he's here?" Talia asked looking back at Erik.

"We send them to the sea shore they keep talking about." Aurora said planting her hands on her hips. "Philip can run the estate without them underfoot."

"Agreed, but till we get them to leave make sure nobody except us and Lira enter the North wing."

"Return of Lady Vampire." Talia muttered under her breath.

Philip tucked his cape around Talia and ushered the girls into the house and towards the library. Talia wished she could go with Erik and tell Raoul to go to hell.

"Talia." Christine ran to her and hugged her. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Talia shivered.

Raoul hugged her. "You soaking wet."

"I fell into the river."

"Then lets get you into dry clothing." Christine started to the door.

_I'm going to hate myself. _"I can care for myself. I don't need you or Raoul babysitting my every step." Talia drew herself up, threw the cape at Philip, and marched out of the room.

Raoul started to follow her.

"Leave her alone." Philip ordered. "She's had a hard night and she needs time to herself."

Talia came into the room that had once been Count Aramis de Chagny's bedroom. Erik was on the bed with Lira and Anna standing by waiting for Louis to give them orders. Nadir stood near the fireplace trying to build it up.

"How is he?" Talia walked till she stood next to Anna.

"He's still unconscious but he should be fine." Anna told her. "When will Raoul and Christine be leaving?"

"I don't know I went screaming from the library hoping Philip and Aurora will take care of it."

"Hopefully soon sneaking Louis in here will be difficult." Lira commented.

"And Nadir." Talia said.

"I will leave this evening and not come back till they leave it will be safer for him and I trust you can handle his care without me."

"I will send notes to update you if they do not leave immediately." Anna reassured him.

Talia turned quickly when she heard the door click and relaxed when Aurora walked into the room.

"How is he?"

"He will be fine. When will they be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, they had planned to leave anyways but then after this incident they thought of staying to be here for Talia but Philip convinced them she needs some space."

Talia smiled. "I don't know how I'd live without Philip."

Louis stepped away from the bed. "He'll probably sleep most of the night Talia why don't you change and go to bed. Anna or Lira can watch him."

"I'll change, but I will sleep in here on the sofa. He doesn't know any of these people and if he's frightened God only knows what could happen."

"I'll take the room across the hall, call if you need anything." Anna said.

"I'll find you something to sleep in and help you out of that gown." Aurora told Ann and led her out of the room.

"I'll stay till you return." Louis told Talia.

Nadir followed Talia into the hall. "He will be fine Talia, he's survived far worse."

Talia nodded and gestured to Trivan who was standing in the hall. "Trivan can show you the way out. I'll write tomorrow and send it into town."

"Thank you." Nadir bowed and followed Trivan.

Talia and Lira walked into Talia's room. Talia's eyes froze on her reflection in the mirror. She was a definite mess. Her hair that had been put up so carefully hung down in damp clumps. The dark blue silk dress that she had worn for Erik because he loved was ruined. The skirt was torn, mud, and grass stains mixed with blood now decorated the soaked silk. Surprisingly the diamond necklace and earrings she had put on were still there, but the diamond studded comb she had placed in her hair was gone.

"Milady lets get you our of those wet clothes before your in a sick bed." Lira started to try and undo the buttons.

Talia stepped away and went to the vanity. Out of a drawer she took a thin silver dagger and handed it to Lira. "Just cut it, the dress isn't worth saving."

Lira hesitated but she knew Talia was right. Finally she just cut the row of silk covered buttons.

The heavy dress just slid off Talia's shoulder and pooled on the wooden floor. Talia stepped out of it and while Lira found a nightgown Talia took off the undergarments. She took the nightgown from Lira and pulled it on.

"What should I do with this?" Lira looked at the dress.

"Let it dry and then burn it." Talia didn't want anybody to see it in the trash and start rumors.

Lira nodded.

"I will be with our guest tonight. Could you bring Anna, him, and me breakfast here in the morning?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, for everything." Talia smiled and then left.

Aurora was placing blankets and pillows on the sofa when Talia walked in. "Louis went to see Philip and then retire to his room."

"Alright." Talia told him.

"Be careful Talia, love is a dangerous as a sword fight." Aurora walked out the door careful to close it behind her.

"Tell me about it." Talia walked over to Erik and looked down at him. Even though his face didn't bother her she wished she had his mask so when other people were around he did not feel they were frightened of it. "Good night Erik." She went to the sofa and tried to make herself comfortable on the it.

* * *

"Morning milady." Lira smiled bringing in a tray full of food.

"Morning." Talia stretched and then put a robe on.

"How is our guest?"

Talia walked to the bed. "Still sleeping?"

"Lady Anna is on her way, and Raoul and Christine would like to say farewell before they leave."

"I'll step out and see them after I eat."

Anna walked in, wiping her eyes and mumbling. "Morning Talia, Lira."

"Should I try to wake him?" Talia asked her friend.

"Let him sleep, he needs the rest to heal." She picked up a croissant and began to pick at it. "You slept for days on end when you were burnt."

Talia grabbed a croissant and spread jelly on it. "Can you watch him when I speak to Raoul?"

"Of course."

Talia finished the roll, and drank some tea. "I'll change, speak to them, and be back."  
"Alright." Anna sat down and gestured for Lira to join her.

Talia walked to her room and found a simple light blue dress. She changed quickly and slipped into a pair of shoes and went to seek out her brothers. She found Raoul and Christine in the sitting room of their suite making sure they had everything they needed.

"Talia dear you look well." Christine hugged her upon seeing her.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe I put you in danger of that monster."

_He is not a monster. _"It was not your fault."

"Why don't you come to the seashore in a few weeks?" Raoul asked.

"Maybe." Talia hugged him but wished it was Erik and that it was them running to a safe haven. "Have a safe trip."

"I'll write." Christine told her as Raoul led her to the carriage.

Talia nodded and once they were out of sight she went to the North wing.

Anna looked up at her when she walked in. "He's still sleeping."

She nodded and took a seat next to the bed.

Louis touched her shoulder and looked down at Talia. "If he's not awake in the morning then we'll worry, but I spoke to Nadir he hardly ever sleeps, and he could have been worn out."

She looked down. "I'm just."

"Scared I know." Louis patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep Talia things will be better in the morning." He walked out the door and tried to smile at Anna.

"How is she?"

"Worried sick, I'm afraid if he doesn't make it…"

"She's come through worse things than this." Anna snapped.

"Anna have you ever been in love, do you know how that affects a person. How it makes you want to rip yourself apart just to see that person happy and safe. When you get that way and they can't return it or wont you're basically killing yourself slowly and painfully until you reach a point the real thing starts to look good."

Anna looked up at him. "Are you still talking about Erik and Talia, or about us?"

Louis pulled her to him and kissed her quick and hard. "Both." He growled and then left.

Talia brushed her hand across Erik's good cheek. She then walked back to the sofa and stretched back out on it.

"_I won't go. You can't make me." Talia screamed at her father. She hated the idea of being sent to a finishing school so they could un-teach everything her father had taught her. _

"_Natalia you are being unreasonable." Aramis said trying to control his temper. _

"_Why are you doing this don't you love me?" _

_That struck Aramis hard but he was determined to be firm. "You are going and that's final." _

_Talia turned and ran towards her room. "I hate you I hope I never see you again." _

_It was well after midnight when she snuck out of her room and to the stables. Quietly she saddled her gelding Arthur and led him out of the building. "I won't go to some finishing school." She clambered into the saddle and sent him out of the courtyard and towards the woods._

_Aramis had saw Talia leave the courtyard and horseback and he ran to the stables when he arrived he found Trivan already saddling a horse. _

"_Count De Chagny." The sixteen year old stuttered in surprise. "I was going after her." _

"_I'll come with you." He started to saddle his stallion. When he was done they rode out after her. _

_Arthur's breathe left trails of steam in the cold winter's night as they sped through the woods. "No papa I won't be a proper lady, I want to be the lady you taught me to be." Talia shouted to the shadows of trees. _

"_Talia!" _

_She kicked the gelding trying to get more speed when she heard her father call. She knew his large stallion could easily over take her pony, and if she was caught she would not only be punished but she'd still be sent to the school. _

_Arthur tried to stop when he saw the ground fall away into darkness, but the frost and snow made it impossible. They went tumbling into the river breaking through the layer of ice as they fell. _

_Aramis yanked his horse around and jumped off. "Talia!" When she did not answer and all he saw was the slight reflection of the moon off the thin layer of ice he dropped his cape and boots and dove into the water. _

_Trivan stood with the horses and jumped in surprise when a creature wearing something that glowed white over his face came up to him and laid the limp and cold Natalia at his feet._

"_She'll be alright." He growled and then disappeared. _

"_Count, sir! She's up here." Trivan yelled to the count when he came up for air. _

_He nodded and splashed his way to shore. When he got to land he ran up to them and wrapped Talia in his warm cape. "Trivan get up on my horse, I'll hand her up to you." _

_The boy did as he was told. "A man, I think, saved her." _

"_I wish I could thank him." The count's teeth chattered as he got onto the horse Trivan rode. _


	22. Chapter 22

Talia woke up shaking and pulled the blanket tight around her. When she got up she saw Erik starting to sit up. "You're awake." She kept the blanket around her and walked over to him.

"Talia." He looked at her.

"Yes."

"Are your alright, he didn't hurt you?" Erik asked.

Talia tried not to laugh. "You dove into a freezing river, got cut up in a swordfight, and are lying in bed and your worried about me. I'm perfect compared to what you went through."

"Where am I?"

"My home."

Erik went to get out of bed.

Talia dropped the blanket and grabbed his shoulders to try to stop him. "Where to you think your going? Your stomach was ripped open by a sword."

"I'm not staying here waiting for Raoul or Christine to find me." He growled shoving her back.

"They're not here. They left yesterday, and they don't know you're here."

"How?"

"Philip and Aurora, he was really touched by you saving me."

"Twice." Erik mumbled.

"Hugh." Talia pushed him back into bed and tucked the blankets around him.

"That's twice I've pulled you out of that freezing river and three times I've saved you, four if you count the storm."

"You pulled me out when I was twelve?" Talia dropped into the chair shocked.

"Yes, I heard you scream and fall into the river I found you and pulled you out."

"If only you had been a little faster." Talia dropped her head.

"What?" Erik didn't understand.

"By the time you took me to Trivan my father had already dived into the water. He came out alive, but he got sick afterwards. He never recovered and he died about three weeks later." Talia shook her head hating to think of how it was her fault if she hadn't run away her father wouldn't have died.

"Oh Talia I'm sorry." Erik reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"We can't spend our lives on our knees." She said raising her head. "I regret that it happened and I regret when he was sick and calling for me I refused to see him because I couldn't stand to see my strong father weak and frail. But regrets are the past crippling you in the present."

Erik had to smile at her strength.

"Now is there anything you need?"

"My mask."

"Nadir is fetching one from you home, until then you can deal with it or I can get a scarf." Talia told him.

"Then breakfast will suffice." Erik mumbled not liking the idea of a scarf.

"I'll get it, you stay in bed." Talia got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Erik was happy Nadir had returned with the mask before other people had come bustling into the room. Still all the time that the doctor was looking at the wound or asking questions he continued to stare at Talia and what had happened.

"I have to say you were very lucky a few inches more and…" Louis stopped when he saw Talia pale at what he was going to say. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'd rather be suffering from that poison back in Persia." Erik snapped.

"I'd understand, Masbeth may have been a doctor but he knew nothing about swords. A proper rapier would have been sharpened to a fine edge and not leave that jagged of a cut." Louis finished and stood up. "Still its healing nicely and you should be able to get out of bed for short times in a week and ready to travel in three."

"I think I could travel back to Paris now." Erik growled.

"You won't be traveling to Paris." Philip said walking up to the bed and looking at Talia. "Your intention that night was to take Talia away was it not."

"Yes."

"Do you still wish do to that?"

Erik looked at him puzzled. Did the count really expect him to admit that he planned for her to leave with him willing or not. "If she wishes."

"Then you can not stay in Paris, somebody would see Talia someplace and all would be ruined."

"What would be ruined?"

"My careful planning." Aurora told him. "With Anna's help we disfigured the body of John Masbeth so that if it is ever found the will assume it was you. By the time Raoul and Christine return you both will be gone and if they ask where, Phillipe Erikson, Talia's love and protector took her away to America so she could live in peace and forget this nightmare."

"Now as to where you both go it is up to you, but I do own a manor in Scotland that I would be more than happy to sign over to Talia. It's up in the Highlands and has very little contact with the world." Philip told them.

Talia remembered the place Philip had bought when he was eighteen, in love, and thinking of throwing his title away to marry a woman from the Scottish aristocracy that would not leave Scotland or marry a noble.

Erik had to smile, Talia's family had really thought this out, and really trusted him. "Why don't you hold what I did in the opera house against me?"

"We all have done foolish things in the past, maybe not that foolish, but I have to look past what you did to them and what you have done for Talia. According to her you saved her three times, including when she was twelve, you've protected her from Masbeth, and I can't over look the change that has come about because of you. She use to want nothing to do with people and was surly to everybody, you've changed her from Lady Vampire to a Lady, or at least her version of one."

Lira had to stifle a chuckle at the use of the term Lady Vampire.

"Plus Talia can take care of herself which is more than I can say for most women in this era." Philip winced when Aurora hit him.

"Thank you." Erik choked. In his entire life he had never felt so welcomed by anybody. "Talia will you come with me to this place in Scotland."

Talia nodded. "Yes, once you're ready to travel we'll go."

Erik wished the extra people in the room were gone so he could hug Talia and kiss her and thank her for everything. But for the time he had to settle for squeezing her hand and looking at her.

"Fine, I will take care of the legalities, and make sure they are buried so nobody snooping around will find out what happened." Philip said and then escorted Aurora out of the room.

Louis looked at Talia and smiled. "Be happy that you are loved that much."

Talia nodded to him as he left. She knew he what he meant, she was Philip's baby sister and he trusted her judgment enough to let her go away and probably never see him again.

"Talia is this what you want to do?" Erik asked even though he did not want to hear her change her mind.

"Yes." Talia smiled and then hugged him. "Yes." She kissed him gently and smiled at him.

* * *

"That should be it from the library." Talia told the servants who had spent days of packing her books up. She then looked at the piano that sat there.

"Will you be taking it with you madam?" Colover asked.

"Yes." Talia told them and then left the room to see how Anna, Lira, and Aurora were doing packing her bedroom.

Aurora smiled when Talia walked in and handed a dress to Anna to put in the trunk. "We're all done." She said triumphantly.

"Thank you." Talia told them.

"It will be strange in two weeks you'll be leaving us." Aurora said a little sad to be loosing her company.

"I know." Talia turned looking at her room.

"Talia."

All the women turned and three shrunk back from the imposing shadow in the doorway while one walked forward. Though Aurora, Anna, and Lira had not been afraid of him while he was bed ridden once he was back on his feet they learned how threatening he could seem.

"Yes."

"I need to go to Paris and get…"

"Nadir and I have already attended to that, all of your things have been packed and shipped to Scotland except the baggage he brought here."

Erik stared at her in shock. He did not expect her to be that efficiently organized. _When did she do it she never seemed to leave my side? _"Thank you." He got out but he still would have preferred to do it himself.

"If I may interrupt, dinner is served in the solar." Colover told them.

Erik nodded to the butler who aside from the doctor, Lira, Trivan, Anna, Aurora, and Philip had been the only person in the house to meet him. He then offered Talia his arm and walked her to the room at the end of the hall that had become a makeshift dinning room.

Philip and Louis were already there and helped Aurora and Anna into there seats and then took they're own. Philip at the head of the table, while Talia and Erik took their seats at his left. They had just started to eat when they heard Colover insisting a person couldn't come in, but the doors burst open and they could see the butler on the ground rubbing his sore jaw.

Trivan stood before them out of breath and clutching a letter. "They're on they're way back."

Philip and Erik immediately rose.

"How?" Philip asked.

"Camden wrote me, they will be arriving in the morning." Trivan told them.

"Damn it." Philip swore.

"They only reason he wrote to tell me is because Raoul is bringing two Arabians he purchased back with him and he wanted to make sure I prepared a place for them." Trivan explained.

Philip shook his head and looked at Talia. "I'm afraid my dear our goodbye's will have to sooner."

Talia bit her lip and nodded to him.

"Trivan load the carriage with the things Talia can not live without. Take six strong pulling horses, the other horses we discussed will have to be left. Lira will travel with you." Philip waved to dismiss him. "Talia you and Erik will have to go on horseback, it's the fastest way. Ride to Calais and then cross the channel. Stop only when you have to. I don't think Raoul will come after you but if the servants let out you just left he may."

"I'll go with you I don't trust that Erik is healed enough. We really needed those two more weeks." Louis said.

"I'll be fine." Erik growled.

"I'm coming too."

Talia looked at Anna in shock.

"You didn't think I was going to let my best friend move away and never see her again did you?"

"But what about your father?"

"He has consented to Louis and mine's marriage and we have chosen to elope and have a long honeymoon, we'll be gone until we know that our patient is doing well." She said eyeing Erik to let him know he did not scare her.

Philip walked over and hugged Talia tightly to him. "Chose what you have to take and meet the rest of us in the stables."

Talia kissed him on the cheek and then hurried to her room, she pointed to three trunks, one of riding clothes, one of dresses, and one of formal wear. Lira noted them and then followed her to the library. There she picked out four that had to go and five of if there was room between Lira's things and Trivan's. Lira nodded grabbed Talia's cape and handed it to her.

As Talia ran towards the stable she was happy that she had worn her ridding clothes all day that day. She was dressed again in head to toe black and threw her black cape on as she entered the stable. She walked over and hugged Aurora tightly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." She whispered.

"Take care and be happy." Aurora told her and let her go.

Philip was trying to control the tears as he looked at her knowing this would probably be the last time he would see her. "I set everything up, between the money father left you, and your share of the business your set for life. Your rich Talia you'll never want nor have to worry about money."

"I know."

"Here," he gave her and envelope, "this has the address of the bank in Scotland its in and an address to which you can write me without worrying about anything. Send any letters to it. I'll miss you."

Talia kissed his cheek again and hugged him. "I love you."

Philip walked her to Alexander and helped her up, and then turned to Erik. "I'm trusting you with her, take care of her."

"I will." Erik offered his hand which Philip shook. Erik then swung up on Caesar.

Four riders galloped away into the night.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Erik, Talia, Louis, and Anna arrived in Calais. Louis made arrangements for their rooms while the others waited out with their horses.

"I'll be back." Erik swung down from Ceasar and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Talia asked worried about somebody starting a panic.

"To find something. I'll be alright."

Anna just glared at him. During the ride he had pulled open four inches of the wound but refused to do anymore than let Louis re-bandage it and continue on. "You are going to have your hands full."

"He's an adult, and we can't control him like a pet." Talia said watching him disappear.

Louis came back out and looked at them. "I got us two rooms, that's all that was available. I assume he'll be back."

Talia nodded and got down from Alexander and led him over to a groom. "The black stallion is a little temperamental." She warned.

"Alright ma'am." He took the reins and led them into the stable.

"Come on Talia, let's have dinner and wait for him." Louis said taking her elbow and steering her into the building.

They had just sat down when Erik, with his hat covering the mask, walked in. He took Talia's hand and stood her up so that they could look at each other eye to eye. "Do you have a nice dress with you?"

"What?"

"I would like you to wear a nice dress."

"For what?"

"I found a chapel who will marry us without a lot of questions, if you wish to?"

Talia didn't know how to feel it was like her heart had surged with love but all the blood seemed to drain from her body. She could feel Erik's grip on her hand as he waited for an answer. "Yes." She whispered, but she wished to scream it out loud enough that Raoul could hear her back in Paris.

Anna stood up. "If you don't have a dress I do."

"Thank you."

Erik nodded to the smiling woman as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was silver and held a silvery-blue stone. "I wanted to give it to you for Christmas, but…"

"Don't, don't ruin this with what happened in the past." Talia hugged him.

"Why don't you change." Erik suggested nervous about what he was about to do.

Talia nodded and let Anna walk her upstairs to the room they had put their things in.

"I don't have a dress packed, there all with Trivan and Lira." Talia said looking at the saddle bags taken off her horse.

Anna pulled an ivory dress out of one of her bags. "It's not fancy but it's all I've got."

"Anna it's not your wedding dress is it?"

"No, it's yours." Anna laid it out and pulled a few other things out of her bags. "Let's get you ready."

Louis knocked on the door and smiled brightly at Anna when she opened it. "Is she ready?"

"Yes." Talia walked forward and took Louis' offered arm. Anna followed along.

Anna and Louis walked into the chapel first and took their places by the alter as witnesses. Erik's breath caught as Talia walked in. The dress was a beautiful ivory and her hair hung loose down her back. She wore a simple necklace of diamonds around her neck and the ring he had given her. She took his hand when they got up to the alter and looked up at the priest.

"Who presents this woman?" The priest asked.

"I do in proxy for her brother." Louis spoke.

The pries nodded and began. Talia just looked at Erik and seemed to go through the motions. Finally when asked for a ring he produced a silver band engraved with an ancient Celtic knot.

"It means forever." He whispered as he slipped it on her finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Talia leaned in to receive when Erik's kiss when he paused and removed his mask and then kissed her.

"I love you Natalia Arana De Winter."

Talia smiled at the use of the name he had chosen. "And I you Erik De Winter."


	23. Chapter 23

Well I did it. I finished it. I probably rushed through it too much and will kick myself later for skipping things but it became one of those things I had to get it done before it drove me slightly crazy. Depending on what the readers think I might write a story to go between Chapter 22 and the Epilouge. It would probably show how Erik might react to fatherhood and how Talia would learn to deal with her Phantom forever. If anybody wonder's why I choose the Celtic knot to be on her ring its because thats what I want on my wedding ring, and it is what was on the last ring my father bought me before he passed away.

I would also like to thank you all for your time reading this and your encouragement and my father for the encouragment he us to give to me to do what I love which is write.

Epilogue

Raoul stared at the rose and ring and shivered in the cold. He looked up expecting to see the man that seemed to haunt his every move for a lifetime but nothing was there. He signaled to the man and was taken back to his car. The nurse and man helped him into the car and he froze when he looked into the face of the person sitting across from him.

Her long hair still had a touch of gold to it, but it was mostly gray. Her green eyes though still had their defiant fire. Age though had brought for new scars from the surgery that she endured.

"Talia." He choked.

"Hello Raoul." She said a slit hint of a Scot's accent in her voice.

"They lied to me all this time didn't they? Your friend Philippe Erikson he was the Phantom of the Opera."

"Yes."

"And you loved him."

"And I married him."

"Where you happy?"

"Very, he loved me and treated me like you would have wanted a man to treat me."

"I'm happy for you, but why…why did he leave the ring? Or did you leave it?"

"He did, he always wanted to return it after we we're married. He planned to come back with Nadir and leave it in the manor, but things changed."

"How?"

"I had our son."

"Son?"

"Aramis, he's an artist. Does very well?"

"Did you have any other children?"

"Jocelin writer, Byron architect, Constance is composer, and Philip singer."

"Are they…"

"Disfigured like their father, not by birth. Philip thought was burnt, much like I was. Three years ago he was practicing for a concert when the opera house in London caught on fire he was burned making sure his fiancée, the primma donna got out."

"Did she leave him?" Raoul asked thinking of how Christine had ran away from the disfigurement.

"No she came to Scotland and helped nurse back to health and stood beside him while he wore a mask similar to his father's and performed and an opera his sister wrote about a disfigured singer and his true love."

Raoul choked back tears.

"And what of your son, Charles, Philip use to write to me about him before he passed."

"A strong young man with much interest in music, but he still up holds the family name. I wish you could meet him."

"Maybe I shall, We will be in Paris for a few more days before returning to London."

They turned when a man knocked at the window then opened the door.

"Mother, Father's waiting." A man said looking at her.

"Yes Byron, I'm coming." Talia stood up and took his hand to help her out of the car.

Raoul reached out a hand and stopped her. "Please come to the house, I want to talk to you some more, I want to see your family."

"I will."

"Talia I love you."

"I love you too."

Talia walked away and seemed to fade into the fog.


	24. Author Note

Though it's been posted for years now I would like to thank people for the reviews that I continue to get on it. Also answer a couple questions people ask. I figured if I put the answers here other people would then know and I won't have to send multiple emails out.

The time period starts just a few months after the Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical ends. It follows the musical more than anything else though I do have characters from the original book and Susan Kay's and make reference to things that happened in Kay's. One major change is that the older de Chagny is alive unlike in the stories. I did this because I kind of needed him to help Talia and Erik. With that considered it means the story ends around 1883. The epilogue is in 1919. That means there is 36 years between the last part and the prologue. So I guess Talia and Raoul would be around 58 in 1919 and in my twisted version of the Story since Gerard Butler was not horrible older than Emma my Erik would be about 76.

Second note, I do not mean to insult anybody who thought so but Erik is not dead in the epilogue. This is also a spoiler for the second story if I ever get it done. Erik is back at the theater collecting the chandelier he bought. He dropped the ring off at the grave and left Talia and Byron so that Talia could see her only living brother. So Erik may be old but he's not dead yet.

Third note, I am working on the second story, but I keep not liking the way it turns out. First two drafts had Erik too mean towards his children the send he was a fluffy puppy. Neither worked in my opinion. Another made no sense period. Then I tried telling the story mostly from their oldest point of view and it didn't work. I think I finally found a way. It's more a story about their youngest falling in love, and having to explain about her family to her love. I promise, though it may take years, I will find a way to get the second half done and posted.

Thank you again for the reviews and interest. Best of luck in your own writing fellow writers, and to the people who just read the writers do like comments, it lets us know what you think and that somebody is reading this. And since we don't get paid for this the reviews are our drive to finish a story or in some cases write the sequels to the story.

Have fun in what ever you do,

LadyArika


End file.
